


Leben und Existenz

by RosaSchatten



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaSchatten/pseuds/RosaSchatten
Summary: Der Schüler Jannes findet sich eines Tages plötzlich in einer dunklen Zelle wieder, wo für ihn ein neues Leben beginnt, das er nie wollte und niemals wollen wird. Bei seinem Fluchtversuch erweckt er das Interesse von Ben, einem jungen Mann, der einer mächtigen Bewegung angehört. Enthält "BDSM", Sklaverei, Gewalt und ist nichts für schwache Nerven.





	1. Prolog

Ein Rascheln in der Dunkelheit. Dumpfe Schritte in der Ferne. Kaltwarme, modrige Luft, die in seine Nase drang und seine Atemwege reizte. Er konnte nichts sehen und die leisen, weit entfernten Geräusche, die er vernahm, konnte er nicht zuordnen. Er konnte nicht denken – sein Kopf schmerzte. Irgendetwas war passiert, doch auch erinnern konnte er sich nicht.  
  
Die Geräusche kamen näher, blieben aber dumpf. Es waren hastige Schritte, begleitet von einem Gespräch, immer näher kommend und sich dann wieder entfernend.  
  
Langsam kehrte die Kraft in seinen Körper zurück, lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Verstand. Er spürte sich selber wieder, saß angelehnt an einer Wand. Jannes tastete nach vorne in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Bewegungen von einem metallischen Rasseln begleitet, doch seine Hände griffen ins Leere; er streckte die Arme seitlich aus und – er spürte etwas Festes, ganz kalt und rau. Eine Wand zu seiner Rechten, eine andere zu seiner Linken. Wo war er?  
  
Jannes versuchte aufzustehen, doch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern stieß er sich den Kopf an der Decke. War er in einer Höhle? Er ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken und hob seine Hände um die Decke abzutasten, doch jetzt spürte er das Gewicht an seinen Handgelenken. Er umfasste mit seiner rechten Hand das linke Handgelenk und fühlte das eiskalte Eisen, das sein Gelenk umringt hatte. Dicke Kettenglieder gingen von der metallenen Fessel ab. Jannes’ Finger tasteten von der Fessel an jedes Kettenglied ab, bis er auf die Wand hinter sich stieß, in der die Kette zu verschwinden schien. Er war gefangen.  
  
Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte zu zittern begonnen, atmete jetzt schneller. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er murmelnd. Seine Stimme war schwach, sein Mund trocken. Er musste hier raus, musste an die frische Luft, ins Sonnenlicht, doch wie sollte er dorthin finden, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, wo er war. Wieder tastete er die Wände ab. Sie waren flach und feinkörnig rau, womöglich aus Beton, aber definitiv keine Höhlenwände. Nach links, rechts, hinten und oben war er eingesperrt, doch als er nach vorne gegriffen hatte, hatte er nichts ertasten können. Vielleicht konnte er so entkommen. Nein, fiel ihm wieder ein, als er die Hände hob und das Gewicht der Eisenfesseln spürte. Er war angekettet wie ein Hund. Er würde nicht entkommen können, aber vielleicht konnte er immerhin weit genug kommen um irgendetwas zu sehen, irgendetwas zu entdecken. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Hilfe finden.  
  
Er krabbelte nach vorn, tastete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts. Die raschelnden Ketten waren lang genug und hielten ihn noch nicht zurück. Und dann, nach einem Meter oder zwei, fühlte er vor sich wieder eine Wand, doch diesmal war es kein fester Stein. Diese Wand war kälter und glatter. Sie fühlte sich an wie die Eisenfesseln an seinen Händen, sie musste ebenfalls aus Metall sein.  
  
Jannes’ Verstand sagte ihm, es nicht zu tun, doch die Angst in seiner Brust war stärker und hatte längst die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen. Mit aller Kraft hämmerte er gegen die Metallwand vor ihm. „Hey! Hilfe!“, rief er so laut er mit seinem noch geschwächten Körper konnte. „Bitte! Jemand muss mich hier rausholen!“  
  
War er lebendig vergraben worden? War das ein Sarg? Nein, dachte Jannes sich, dafür war zu viel Platz hier unten. Und wieso hätte man ihn angekettet, wenn man ihn begraben wollte. Nein, er war vielleicht unter der Erde, aber nicht vergraben. Er schlug wieder gegen die metallene Wand, rief wieder um Hilfe –  
  
Aus der Ferne näherten sich wieder Schritte. Jetzt, wo er langsam zu Kräften gekommen war, konnte er die Geräusche von außerhalb seines Gefängnisses besser zuordnen. Es waren langsame, angestrengte Schritte, die sich ihm immer weiter näherten. Und dann hörte er ganz dumpf eine männliche Stimme, eine widerliche, ölige Stimme sagen: „Der hier kommt in die zweiundzwanzig.“  
  
Die Stimme klang so nah und die folgenden Schritte, da war sich Jannes vollkommen sicher, gingen genau auf der anderen Seite seiner metallenen Wand entlang. Er haute, ja hämmerte gegen die Wand. „Hey, hilf mir bitte!“, brüllte er so laut er konnte.  
  
Das angestrengte Schlurfen der Schritte verstummte für einen Moment. „Der in der vierzehn ist aber früh wach“, sagte eine andere männliche Stimme, diesmal ganz rau, dann setzten die Schrittgeräusche wieder ein.  
  
„Wenn Gregor mit der Betäubung wieder geschlampt hat, kann er was erleben“, erwiderte die ölige Stimme. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, ehe die anderen auch noch zu sich kommen.“  
  
Jannes konnte es für einen Moment nicht glauben. Die Männer hatten ihn gehört – und doch nichts getan. Sie gingen einfach weiter. Er brauchte diesen einen Moment um zu verarbeiten, was gesagt worden ist, um zu verstehen, dass diese Männer ihn wohl gefangengenommen haben.  
  
Er hörte ein lautes Rumpeln, vielleicht war es auch ein Quietschen, gefolgt von einem plumpen Aufschlag. Nach einer Weile wieder das Rumpeln und Momente später gingen die Schritte wieder an seiner Wand entlang. Noch einmal schlug Jannes gegen die Metallwand.  
  
„Der bedeutet ’ne Menge Arbeit, he?“, sagte die raue Stimme glucksend.  
  
„Halt’s Maul, Forner. Holen wir die letzten beiden“, erwiderte die ölige Stimme schlechtgelaunt.  
  
Und so entfernten sich die Schritte der Männer wieder. Jannes blieb allein im Dunkeln zurück, angekettet und voller Angst, seinen Gedanken überlassen. Und nun breiteten sich in seinem Kopf langsam wieder Erinnerungen aus…


	2. Der letzte Tag

Es war der erste warme Frühlingstag des Jahres. Noch waren die Bäume kahl, die Wiesen noch leicht gelb von den Strapazen des Winters und der Himmel war immer noch in ein eisiges Blau gehalten, doch die Sonne schien und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten waren ihre Strahlen nicht nur warm, sondern wärmend, sodass viele Schüler auf dem Schulhof ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten.

Jannes Opstelten war Schüler des Abiturjahrgangs am Beruflichen Gymnasium. Noch einen Monat, bis zu den Osterferien, würde er Unterricht haben, dann stünden schon die Prüfungen an. Und die Zeit schien an ihm und an seinen Freunden vorbeizurasen. Klausuren und Referate hielten sie auf Trab, dazu die Prüfungsvorbereitung, mit der Jannes zwar noch nicht begonnen hatte, die ihm aber im Hinterkopf schwebend seit einigen Tagen schon ein schlechtes Gewissen einredete.

Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Daunenjacke herunter und schlüpfte heraus. Es war wirklich warm.

„Endlich wieder geiles Wetter“, sagte Marcel, der gleich noch seinen Cardigan ausgezogen hatte und jetzt im T-Shirt auf der steinernen Mauer saß. „Bock später zum See zu gehen?“, fragte er in die Gruppe von Jungs und Mädchen hinein, die die erste große Pause genossen.

„Dafür ist es noch zu kalt“, antwortete Jennifer, die weder Jacke noch Schal ausgezogen hatte und bibbernd mit verschränkten Armen neben Jannes stand.

„Find ich auch“, schloss sich Ozan an, der zwar nicht so eine Frostbeule wie Jennifer war, aber seine Jacke auch anbehalten hatte.

Marcel stöhnte gelangweilt auf. „Ihr seid Spaßverderber“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Jannes musste schmunzeln. Marcel war sein bester Freund, seit Jahren schon, und er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass auch ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen und Nervosität plagten. Er war nie besonders gut in der Schule gewesen und gerade seine Spanisch-Note machte ihm sorgen. Aber Marcel war auch faul, wollte ein spaßiges Leben haben und hätte einen Ausflug zum See gern als Vorwand genommen um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. „Wir können was anderes machen“, schlug Jannes schließlich seinem Freund zuliebe vor. „Ins Buongiorno oder ins Waldeck.“ Das Buongiorno war ein beliebtes Eis-Café, das jetzt am Frühling sicher überlaufen sein würde. Das Waldeck dagegen war eine Bar, die mehr oder weniger zur Stammkneipe für die Gruppe geworden war.

„Dann ins Buongiorno“, sagte Marcel, jetzt wieder zufrieden. Hoffnungsvoll schauten seine grünen Augen die anderen an.

„Das klingt gut“, antwortete Jennifer. Ozan, Michael und Tina nickten zustimmend.

„Super!“, stieß Marcel zufrieden aus. „Ich frage später den Rest, ob er auch mit will.“

Der Rest – damit meinte Marcel die anderen Klassenkameraden. Am beruflichen Gymnasium wurde weiter im Klassenverband unterrichtet, auch noch in der dreizehnten Klasse. In ihrer Klasse gab es achtzehn Schüler, doch die Klasse war nun nach drei Jahren in drei Gruppen zerfallen, die nicht mehr viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Jannes hoffte, dass Marcels Versuch, die anderen mit ins Buongiorno zu bringen, fehlschlug. Jannes’ Ex-Freundin, Vanessa, gehörte nämlich auch zu seinen Klassenkameraden, und mit ihr wollte er ganz sicher nichts zu tun haben.

 

Der restliche Schultag verging erstaunlich schnell. Mathe, Spanisch, Sport und schließlich frei. Glücklicherweise wollte sich niemand anderes der Gruppe anschließen, so gingen Jannes, Marcel, Jennifer, Tina, Ozan und Michael schließlich allein durch die Stadt, hin zum Buongiorno.

Jannes mochte seine Gruppe. Marcel war zwar der einzige, den er vor dem Wechsel zum Gymnasium vor drei Jahren schon kannte, doch auch die anderen waren ihm schnell ans Herz gewachsen. Jennifer war ihm nach der Trennung von Vanessa eine große Hilfe gewesen, denn mit ihr hatte Jannes ziemlich offen über seine Gefühle reden können, etwas, das ihm bei Marcel, auch wenn er sein bester Freund war, doch manchmal schwerfiel. Tina war etwas seltsam, um nicht zu sagen schräg, aber auch auf sie war immer Verlass. Mit Ozan und Michael war Jannes bisher nicht wirklich warm geworden, aber die beiden waren gute Trainingspartner für Marcel und ihn und auch sonst voll okay.

Marcel führte die Gruppe an, durch die Stadt und führte nebenbei ein Gespräch mit Ozan. Jannes und Tina gingen stummschweigend hinter den beiden her. Jannes wusste wie so oft nicht, wie er ein Gespräch mit Tina anfangen sollte. Früher hatte sie ihn ziemlich verschreckt, mit ihrem grünen Haar und den in bunten Farben kräftig geschminkten Gesicht. Sie war ziemlich besonders, liebte es aufzufallen und anzuecken. Nun fürchtete er sich zwar nicht mehr vor ihr, aber mit ihr zu sprechen fiel ihm immer noch schwer.

„Wisst ihr, ob die noch diesen Fruchteisbecher vom letzten Sommer haben? Der war doch nur eine Aktion, oder?“, fragte Jennifer, die hinter Jannes herging.

„War nur ’ne Sommeraktion“, antwortete Michael.

„Der war echt gut“, gestand Jannes bei dem Gedanken an das Eis ein. Verschiedene Fruchteissorten, garniert mit Fruchtstücken und dazu ein kühler, tropischer Sirup. „Hoffentlich haben die den noch.“

Das Buongiorno war tatsächlich gut besucht, aber ein paar Tische drinnen waren noch frei. Marcel war zwar etwas traurig, denn er hatte lieber draußen sitzen wollen, doch Jennifer war ganz glücklich über den Tisch drinnen. Obwohl es sich beim Buongiorno um ein italienisches Eis-Café handelte, war es Innen eher wie ein American Diner eingerichtet, mit Edelstahltischen und roten Kunstlederbezügen.

Die Gruppe nahm an einem Tisch an der Tür Platz (ein Kompromiss zwischen Marcel und Jennifer).

„Toll wieder hier zu sein“, sagte Jannes schließlich, während sie auf den Kellner warteten. Er saß zwischen Marcel und Tina auf der Bank, mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

„Und wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr noch öfter kommt“, sagte der Kellner, der mit gezücktem Notizblock und Bleistift herbeigekommen war. „Also, was darf’s sein?“

Marcel bestellte sich einen großen Erdbeerbecher, Jennifer, enttäuscht darüber, dass es den Sommerfruchtbecher nicht gab, orderte Stracciatella-Eis, Ozan und Michael nahmen beide Schokolade und Tina wollte einen Kiwi-Kirsch-Becher, zwei Früchte, die perfekt zu ihrem skurilen Outfit passten, wie Jannes fand. Zum Schluss bestellte sich Jannes noch ein gemischtes Eis (Zitrone, Erdbeere und After-Eight).

„Der Kellner ist heiß“, flüsterte Jennifer, als jener sich wieder zur Theke begab.

„Ist er echt“, stimmte Michael hinzu.

Jannes hatte es nie gestört, dass Michael schwul war. Michael hatte ihn nie angemacht und alles andere war auch egal, fand Jannes. Tatsächlich fand er es bewundernswert und mutig, wie offen Michael mit seiner Homosexualität umging. Was beide aber am Kellner fanden, konnte Jannes beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ihr braucht wohl echt ’ne Abkühlung, so wuschig wie ihr seid“, sagte Marcel grinsend.

„Sag doch nicht wuschig“, beschwerte sich Jennifer. „Das ist echt ein dummes Wort.“

„Nur weil du wuschig bist“, wiederholte Marcel mit einem jetzt noch breiteren Grinsen. „Aber ich gönne dir den Kellner, du hast ja sonst kein Glück.“

Jennifers Miene änderte sich augenblicklich. Finster starrte sie Marcel an. „Danke, Arschloch“, sagte sie, klang aber nicht besonders böse.

„Ich mag wuschig.“ – Alle wandten sich Tina zu, die plötzlich gesprochen hatte. Das passierte selten und meistens, wie jetzt auch, sagte sie ziemlich seltsames Zeug. „Wuschig ist ein schönes Gefühl.“

„Oookay. Wann kommt mein Eis?“, versuchte Marcel leicht irritiert das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dauert wohl, so gut wie die besucht sind“, antwortete Michael, der sich neugierig umschaute.

Ozan stellte seine Schultasche auf den Tisch und holte einen Ordner heraus. Er blätterte paar Seiten um und begann dann stumm zu lesen.

„Lernst du gerade etwa?“, fragte Jennifer überrascht.

„Streber“, fügte Marcel lauthals hinzu.

Ozan sah von seinen Notizen auf und seine Freunde an. „Na, wir haben bald Prüfungen und ich hab noch viel zu tun.“ Ozan vertiefte sich wieder in sein Lernmaterial.

„Ich fange erst in den Osterferien an zu lernen“, bemerkte Tina trocken.

Endlich kam der Kellner mit zwei Tabletts und sechs großen Bechern Eis zurück. Geschickt servierte er jedem das Richtige und wünschte einen guten Appetit.

„Mmmmh“, schmatzte Marcel zufrieden. „Ich liebe Eis! Ich liebe den Sommer!“

„Etwas voreilig, oder?“, fragte Jannes, der seinen Löffel ins Eis gleiten ließ. „Wir haben gerade mal Frühlingsanfang.“

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich ist noch Winter“, sagte sie.

Marcel stöhnte genervt auf. „Die Sonne scheint. Es ist Sommer. Seid ruhig!“, redete er sich seine Welt zurück, widmete sich dann wieder seinem Eisbecher.

Jannes genoss den Nachmittag. Es war ein ruhiger Zeitvertreib so rumzusitzen und sich über die verschiedensten Sachen zu unterhalten: ihre verhassten Lehrer, Fernsehserien und – wie auch immer sie zu dem Thema gekommen waren – einen Typen auf den Tina offensichtlich stand. Nach dem Eis bestellten sie sich Cola und Milchshakes und ehe sie sich versahen war es schon abends.

Jennifer streckte sich. „Wird Zeit, dass ich gehe“, sagte sie.

„Jetzt schon?“, fragte Marcel enttäuscht. „Ich dachte wir ziehen gleich noch durch die Gegend?“

„Es ist Dienstag… Und ich wollte mit meiner Schwester noch schwimmen gehen“, erklärte Jennifer und schlüpfte mit ihren Armen in ihre rosa Jacke.

„Ich gehe auch“, sagte Tina. „Ich will noch schlafen ehe die Nacht einbricht.“

Marcels Gesichtszüge fielen hinab.

Michael räusperte sich. „Ozan und ich wollten noch trainieren, wollt ihr mit?“, fragte er an Marcel und Jannes gerichtet.

Marcel schien von dem Vorschlag nicht begeistert und Jannes hatte noch weniger Lust. „Nein, heute nicht“, antwortete Jannes dann für sich und stellvertretend auch für seinen besten Freund.

Jacken wurden angezogen, Rechnungen beglichen und Marcel und Jannes entschieden sich dazu, noch zu bleiben, als die anderen sich verabschiedeten und das Lokal verließen.

„Solche Verräter“, sagte Marcel enttäuscht. „Nur weil Dienstag ist. Mir ist das egal!“

Jannes nickte zustimmend. Eigentlich würde er auch gern nach Hause gehen, aber er wollte Marcel auf keinen Fall noch enttäuschter zurücklassen als er ohnehin schon war. „Ich bestell uns Bier“, beschloss Jannes also, stand auf und ging nach vorn zur Theke.

Umso später es im Buongiorno wurde, desto mehr wechselten sich die Bestellungen für Eis und Shakes mit jenen für alkoholische Getränke aus. Jannes wartete darauf, dass die Frau hinter der Theke Zeit für ihn fand. Er schaute nach draußen, wo die Straßenlaternen schon orangerot glühten, obwohl der Himmel noch hell war. Vor dem Buongiorno saß allerdings niemand mehr. Zwei Männer betraten den Laden und stellten sich neben Jannes, warteten wohl auch. Schließlich widmete die Frau sich Jannes, der zwei Gläser für sich und Marcel bestellte, seinen Ausweis zeigte und mit zwei randvoll gefüllten Biergläsern zurückkehrte.

Marcel war nicht mehr besonders gesprächig, also saßen die beiden Freunde nur zusammen, schwiegen und tranken. Es war kein peinliches Schweigen wie man es von Begegnungen kannte, wenn man nicht wusste was man sagen sollte. Nein, bei Marcel war es eher so, dass Jannes nichts sagen brauchte. Die Beiden verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, das das ganze Bier lang hielt.

Als das Glas schließlich leer war streckte sich Marcel. „Da geht’s einem gleich viel besser“, sagte er. Seine Laune war tatsächlich schon wieder viel besser, denn er stand auf und sagte: „Die Nächsten gehen auf mich.“ Jannes gab ihm seine Zustimmung mit einem Nicken und Marcel wanderte nach vorn, die leeren Gläser albern vor sich balancierend.

Jannes sah seinem Freund kurz nach, dann suchte er sich Ablenkung. Der Laden hatte sich ziemlich geleert, ganz hinten in der Ecke saßen die beiden Männer, die den Laden erst gerade betreten hatten und zeigten sich auf ihren Smartphones gegenseitig etwas. An einem anderen Tisch saß noch eine Mutter mit ihren beiden Kindern, die gierig ihr Eis verschlangen. Ein ziemlich guter Tag, dachte sich Jannes zufrieden. Einer der beiden Männer ging an Jannes’ Tisch vorbei und Sekunden später gab’s ein lautes Klirren, gefolgt vom Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases.

Jannes beugte sich neugierig nach vorn, da hörte er schon Marcel schimpfen: „Was soll das denn, Mann!“ Er sprach mit dem Mann, wütend und aufgebracht. Vor den beiden erstreckte sich eine Bierpfütze mit tausend Scherben dazwischen.

„Tut mir Leid. Das geht auf mich. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte der Mann entschuldigend, winkte der Kellnerin zu und zeigte ihr zwei Finger.

Jannes versuchte Blickkontakt mit Marcel aufzunehmen. Er wusste, dass Marcel schnell mal aggressiv werden konnte, gerade wenn er sich angegriffen fühlte. Als Marcel ihn schließlich ansah, schüttelte Jannes nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es“, formte er mit den Lippen und Marcel nickte glücklicherweise.

Die Kellnerin ging auf den Mann zu, drückte ihm zwei Gläser Bier in die Hand, die er sogleich an Marcel weiterreichte. „So ein Arsch“, sagte Marcel leise, als er ein Glas zu Jannes rüberschob. „Der hat mich geschubst. Ich schwör dir, das war Absicht“, verkündete Marcel flüsternd seine Ansicht.

Jannes war sich sicher, dass sein bester Freund übertrieb. Er hielt sein Glas hoch, stieß mit Marcel an und hoffte, dass dieser sich schnell wieder beruhigen würde. Die beiden Jungs nippten an ihren Bieren, Marcel schmatzte wieder genüsslich und alles schien vergessen.

„Ich bleib dabei, der hat mich geschubst“, sagte Marcel zehn Minuten später, als sie ihre Gläser erneut geleert hatten und ihre Jacken wieder anhatten. Jannes drückte der Kellnerin zwei Zehn-Euro-Scheine in die Hand – mehr als genug Trinkgeld, wie er fand – und die beiden Freunde verließen das Buongiorno.

„Hast du noch Bock zu mir rüber zu kommen? Wir könnten zocken“, schlug Marcel vor, der wohl immer noch nicht genug hatte. Sie gingen die nun doch dunklen Straßen entlang.

Jannes schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht mehr. Aber morgen vielleicht“, sagte er und sah zur Seite, doch Marcel war nicht mehr neben ihm. Jannes drehte sich überrascht um und fand Marcel drei Meter entfernt, seltsam verstimmt an eine Laterne gelehnt. „Alles okay?“, fragte Jannes und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ja“, beschwichtigte Marcel. „Mir war nur kurz schwindelig.“ Er stieß sich von der Laterne ab und für einen Moment schien alles gut zu sein, doch dann sackte Marcel zusammen und wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn nicht zwei starke Hände unter seine Arme gegriffen hätten. Der Mann, der Marcel angeblich geschubst hatte, hatte ihn nun aufgefangen.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge“, sagte der Mann leise.

Jannes wollte ihm danken und Marcel helfen, doch seine Beine fühlten sich plötzlich so weich an. Sein Sichtfeld verengte sich, alles wurde dunkel. Er spürte noch, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor, wie ihn jemand auffing und dann war alles weg.


	3. Gerannt

Jannes hatte zwar seine Kraft wiedergewonnen und fühlte sich nicht mehr schwach, aber noch immer war er in diesem dunklen, engen Raum eingesperrt. Obwohl er noch seinen Pullover und seine Jeans trug, war ihm furchtbar kalt. Seine Füße waren nackt, sowohl Schuhe als auch Socken hatte er nicht mehr an. Er wusste nicht, wo sie waren, genauso wenig wie er wusste wo seine Winterjacke war. Auch sein Portemonnaie war verschwunden. Er zitterte vor Kälte – und vor Angst. Die Männer waren noch zweimal an seinem Gefängnis vorbeigegangen, ohne zu reden, doch seitdem war schon einige Zeit vergangen, ein paar Stunden vielleicht sogar. Sicher war sich Jannes nicht, er war dabei jegliches Zeitgefühl zu verlieren.  
  
Doch die Dunkelheit und die Kälte waren nicht das Schlimmste. Auch seine nun langsam schmerzenden Hände, die unter dem Gewicht der Eisenfesseln litten, konnte er noch ertragen. Was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, waren seine eigenen Gedanken: jemand hatte ihn entführt, gefangen genommen. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er ohnmächtig geworden war, auch daran, dass Marcel bei ihm gewesen war, ja, dass Marcel noch vor ihm selbst zusammengebrochen war. Und die beiden Männer, da war sich Jannes nun sicher, hatten was damit zu tun.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob auch Marcel entführt worden war. Klar, er wollte seinen Freund in Sicherheit wissen, doch zugleich hoffte ein kleiner Teil in ihm, ein abartiger Teil, der ihm selbst zuwider war, dass auch Marcel hier war, in einer anderen Zelle. Jannes wollte nicht allein sein, er konnte nicht allein sein. Ja, er schämte sich dafür, aber mit Marcel konnte er alles überstehen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Jannes aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Wieder waren Schritte zu hören, Schritte die sich schnell näherten. Sein Herz pochte laut und schnell, pumpte erneut Angst durch jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers.  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass der hier schon wach ist?“, fragte ein Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. Er erhielt keine Antwort, zumindest keine, die Jannes hören konnte.  
  
Es gab einen lauten Knall, ein mechanisches Surren und die metallene Wand von Jannes’ Gefängnis fuhr langsam hoch. Schwaches Licht fiel in den rechteckigen, niedrigen Raum und blendete Jannes. Seine Augen konnten sich nicht so schnell an das Licht gewöhnen, nicht nach der Zeit in der absoluten Dunkelheit. Langsam erst erkannte er zwei dunkle, schräge Balken, die immer schärfer wurden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es Beine waren. Jannes’ zuckte zusammen, stemmte sich mit seinem Rücken in die Wand hinter ihm. Plötzlich wollte er nicht mehr raus, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er in seinem engen Raum sicher war.  
  
„Komm raus“, sagte der Mann, von dem Jannes nicht mehr als die Beine sehen konnte, doch er zögerte. „Los jetzt!“ Es war ein Befehl, eisig und absolut ausgesprochen, fast schon in militärischem Ton.  
  
Entgegen seinem Instinkt, der ihm empfahl nicht hervorzukommen, bewegte sich Jannes vorsichtig nach vorn, krabbelte die zwei Meter ins Licht. Die raschelnden Ketten hielten ihn nicht auf, bis er aus seinem kalten Betonkasten herausgekrochen war und vor dem Mann hockte. Er hatte Angst, so viel Angst, dass er sich nicht einmal traute hochzuschauen. Sein Blick war auf den dreckigen, gefliesten Boden gerichtet, auf die Rillen zwischen den Fliesen, während er angespannt darauf wartete, dass etwas passierte.  
  
„Steh auf!“ Wieder ein Befehl, der in normaler Lautstärke ausgesprochen worden war, aber in einem Ton, der Jannes noch mehr Angst einjagte. Er brachte die Kraft nicht auf, verharrte in der Hocke. Es schien Jannes, als vergingen Minuten, Ewigkeiten der Stille, doch tatsächlich waren es wohl nur Augenblicke. Plötzlich dann packte ihn eine kräftige Hand am Kopf, Finger griffen in sein kurzes Haar und zogen ihn hoch.  
  
Jannes sah erst nur die ausgewaschene Jeans des Mannes, während die kräftige Hand ihn an den Haaren hervorzog, dann das graue T-Shirt und schließlich, als er aufrecht vor ihm stand und die Hand sich in seinen Nacken hakte, sah er in das grimmige Gesicht. Es war ein hässliches Gesicht, wettergegerbt, stoppelig und von einer schiefen Nase dominiert. Die dunklen, kalten Augen blickten gefühlskalt in seine eigenen und Jannes wurde sofort klar, dass der Mann vor ihm sicherlich kein guter Mensch war, niemand, den man verärgern wollte, niemand, dem man begegnen wollte. Jannes’ Blick wanderte verstohlen umher. Er befand sich in einem langen Korridor, der von beiden Seiten von niedrigen Metalltüren gesäumt war – weitere Zellen, wie Jannes vermutete. Mehr als zwanzig auf jeder Seite des Korridors waren es mindestens.  
  
„Hm“, kam es von dem Mann. Die eine Hand noch immer fest am Nacken, hob er die andere, bewegte sie in Richtung des Gesichts von Jannes.  
  
Jannes fuhr zusammen. Er wollte seine eigenen Hände schützend vor sich halten, doch die Ketten hatten kein Spiel mehr, hielten seine Hände beschwert und tiefhängend. Er sah die dreckige Hand auf sich zukommen, mit ihren gelben, ungepflegten Nägeln packte sie ihn unsanft am Kinn und hob es an. Der widerliche Geruch des Mannes drang in Jannes Nase, er roch nach Schweiß und Zigaretten. Jannes sah jetzt hinauf zur hohen Decke. Halogenlampen hingen hinab, eiserne Rohre verliefen in einem weitmaschigen Netz über die gesamte Decke. Er musste sich in einer Fabrikhalle befinden. Oder etwas Ähnlichem. Jannes hatte Angst. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell, sein Atem hielt im selben Tempo mit und ein Schauder fuhr durch seinen gesamten Körper, vom Rückgrat hinab bis in jede einzelne Zehe. Er schloss die Augen, wollte alles verdrängen.  
  
„Jung, sportlich, ansehnliches Gesicht“, sagte der Mann. Obwohl Jannes ihn nicht mehr sah, hatte er das unangenehme, das beängstigende Gefühl, dass er genüsslich grinste. Beide Hände lösten sich von Jannes’ Kopf, sein Gesicht fiel leicht hinab, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen. „Schau mich an, Junge“, verlangte der Mann.  
  
Nein, dachte sich Jannes, das war alles nur ein Alptraum. Er musste nur wachwerden und würde sich in seinem Zimmer wiederfinden, in seinem warmen Bett, geborgen und sicher.  
  
Es gab einen lauten, klatschenden Knall, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. Jannes fühlte, wie sich seine linke Wange erwärmte, fühlte den sich ausbreitenden Schmerz. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen, sah seinem Entführer – oder wer auch immer er war – wieder in die Augen. Instinktiv wollte er seine Hand an seine geohrfeigte Wange führen, doch die Ketten rasselten nur unnachgiebig.  
  
„Ab jetzt tust du, was man dir sagt, Junge“, erklärte der Mann kühl. „Also, schau mich an.“  
  
Jannes sah ihn an, sah in die schwarzen, kalten Augen. „Lassen Sie mich gehen“, forderte er nun. „Bitte.“  
  
Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Du bist in einem superstaatlichen Sklavenaufbereitungszentrum. Du hast keine Forderungen mehr zu stellen.“  
  
Ein was? Jannes hörte die Worte, doch konnte sie nicht verstehen.  
  
„Ziemlich gute Ernte, Gregor“, sagte der Mann und schnalzte zufrieden. „Wenn der Rest nur annähernd so gut ist wie der hier, dann springt da viel für uns bei rum.“  
  
„Lass mich gehen“, wiederholte Jannes, diesmal mit – wenn auch zittrigem – Nachdruck. Er wollte seine Hände wieder heben um den Mann zu packen, doch seine in Ketten gelegten Hände ließen sich nicht nach oben bewegen.  
  
Der Mann wandte seinen Blick von Jannes ab und winkte jemanden zu sich. „Bereiten wir den schon mal vor. Abteilung Rot“, sprach der Mann über Jannes, als wäre dieser gar nicht anwesend.  
  
Ein weiterer Mann kam dazu, ein Mann, den Jannes sofort wiedererkannte. Es war der Typ, von dem Marcel überzeugt gewesen war, ihn geschubst zu haben. Der Mann, der wohl Gregor hieß, trug eine schwarze Weste, aus der er einen Schlüssel hervorzog. „Jawohl, Chef“, sagte der bekannte Mann zu dem Grimmigen, der sich umdrehte und mit schwerfälligen Schritten nach links ging. Gregor nahm seine Position vor Jannes ein, ohne den Jungen aber anzuschauen. Sein Blick ging hinab zu den mit massiven Eisen gesicherten Handgelenken. Er hob Jannes’ rechte Hand so hoch, wie die Kette es zuließ, suchte das Schlüsselloch des Eisens und führte den Schlüssel ein. Er drehte ihn um, es machte Klick und der Eisenring fiel von Jannes’ Gelenk.  
  
Plötzlich war seine rechte Hand wieder leicht. Er konnte den Arm anwinkeln, der schon unter der hängenden Haltung zu Schmerzen begonnen hatte. Jannes wusste, dass sich gleich seine Chance ergeben würde. Gregor nahm seine linke Hand, hob sie an und steckte auch in deren Fessel den Schlüssel. Im Moment des befreienden Klickgeräuschs holte Jannes, jetzt wieder frei über beide Arme verfügend, mit der rechten Faust aus und verpasste Gregor, der damit wohl nicht gerechnet hatte, einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sein Peiniger geriet ins Taumeln, stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und fand erst wieder Halt, als er gegen die Wände stieß, doch Jannes wartete gar nicht erst. Er war losgelaufen, den Korridor entlang und auf die weit offen stehende Metalltür zu.  
  
Er durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Er musste nach draußen, an die frische Luft, in die Freiheit zurück. Er musste soweit wie möglich weg von dieser Halle, von diesem Ort und Hilfe finden. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte Jannes durch das Tor und fand sich in einem neuen Korridor wieder. Er wusste nicht ob er nach rechts oder nach links rennen sollte, er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Gebäude und keine Zeit. Hinter sich hörte er Gregor aufschreien. Jannes nahm den Weg nach links, ein ewig langer Weg, ein ewig langer, grauer Betonkorridor, von dem vereinzelt Türen ausgingen. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell, pumpte das für die Flucht so dringend notwendige Blut in seine Beine und dann – der Korridor fand sein Ende. Eine Metalltreppe führte hinauf in ein helles, goldenes Licht. Jannes nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, sprang die Treppe so schnell er konnte hinauf und, am Ende angekommen, fand er sich in einem mit edlem Parkett ausgelegtem Flur wieder. Rustikale Wandlampen erleuchteten die roten Tapeten. Doch er sah kein Fenster, nur einen weiteren langen Flur.  
  
„Bleib stehen, Junge!“ – Gregors Stimme hallte vom Fuß der Treppe hinauf.  
  
Jannes hörte die näher kommenden Schritte und rannte wieder nach links. Holztüren rahmten die Wände ein und führten in Räume, die Jannes vielleicht ein Fenster zur Flucht nach draußen boten. Er blieb vor einer der Türen stehen, drückte die goldene Klinke runter, doch die Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen. Er hatte keine Zeit zum rumprobieren, ließ die Tür Tür sein und rannte weiter. Vor sich erkannte er eine erneute Flurgabelung.  
  
Diesmal nach rechts, dachte sich Jannes, legte sich im Laufen in die Kurve und – er stieß mit etwas zusammen. Der Rückstoß warf Jannes zu Boden und die rothaarige Frau, gegen die er gelaufen war, wäre ebenso zu Boden gefallen, wenn ihr Begleiter sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.  
  
Jannes rappelte sich auf, sah in die beiden Gesichter vor sich, die ihn verdutzt – die Frau zudem mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck – ansahen. War das seine Chance? Er hörte immer noch die laufenden Schritte von Gregor hinter sich. Hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?  
  
„Hilfe“, bat Jannes. Der klang verzweifelt. Seine Miene war verzweifelt. Er spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen bewässerten. Und dann bemerkte er, wie der Blick der Frau sich wandelte. Die Schmerzen vom Zusammenprall waren verschwunden, stattdessen sah sie Jannes noch abwertend an. Jannes wandte sich von ihr ab, sah den Mann an, der die Frau noch festhielt. Er war so groß, dass der rothaarige Kopf der Frau ihm nicht mal bis zur Schulter reichte. Sein leicht gebräuntes Gesicht musterte Jannes aufmerksam, geradezu interessiert sah der Mann Jannes an. „Bitte, helfen Sie mir“, flehte Jannes den Mann an.  
  
Er hörte Gregor um die Ecke kommen, spürte seine kräftigen Hände, die ihn an den Schultern zu Boden drückten. Jannes wollte sich wehren, doch Gregor war zu stark und hatte ihn fast augenblicklich flach auf den Boden gelegt. Jannes spürte wie seine Hände von Gregor auf seinen Rücken gepresst wurden, er glaubte, seine Arme würden jeden Moment brechen, dann hörte er ein metallisches Klicken. Gregors Pranken lösten sich, doch Jannes konnte seine Hände nicht mehr bewegen: Handschellen hielten sie hinter seinem Rücken. Gregor packte ihn unter den Armen, zog ihn hoch. „Du dummes Stück!“, brüllte Gregor, während Jannes immer noch vergebens versuchte, sich zu befreien. Gregor schubste ihn gegen die Wand, presste Jannes’ Gesicht gegen die Tapete und fixierte ihn solange, bis Jannes jeden Widerstand aufgab, erst dann lockerte sich sein Griff wieder.  
  
„Es tut mir ja so leid, Herr Bergmann“, sagte die Frau mit den roten Haaren. „Normalerweise ist unsere Ware gut gesichert.“  
  
„Das macht doch nichts“, beschwichtigte der Mann, der leicht amüsiert klang. Jannes sah zwar nur die rote Tapete, doch es war ihm, als spürte er den Blick des Mann auf sich ruhen. „Wirklich, Cynthia, das macht absolut nichts.“


	4. Geschäft und Gefallen

Entscheidungen, die am Morgen getroffen werden, konnten den kompletten Tagesverlauf bestimmen. Nimmt man sich eine Tasse Kaffee bevor man das Haus verlässt, begegnet man der Verkäuferin beim Bäcker möglicherweise freundlicher, gab vielleicht ein größeres Trinkgeld und erntete im Gegenzug ein Lächeln, das den Tag noch weiter aufhellte. Doch manche Entscheidungen, die am Morgen getroffen wurden, beschäftigten einen dann doch und hinterher war man sich nicht mehr sicher, ob man die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Man könnte sie ändern, freilich, aber Benedikt Bergmann war keiner der Männer, die ihre Entscheidungen verwarfen. Das würde bedeuten, dass man sich entschieden hätte, ohne die Folgen, ohne die Konsequenzen bedacht zu haben. Benedikt fiel keine Entscheidungen ohne sich ausgiebig Gedanken gemacht zu haben – und doch wusste er, dass er bald etwas tun würde, was er später bereuen könnte.

Und jetzt saß er hier im Salon, allein. Nicht wirklich allein, andere Männer und Frauen waren hier, aber sie saßen nicht bei ihm. Ben lehnte sich in seinen Sessel hinein, ließ seinen Blick durch den Salon schweifen. Der alte Michels saß bequem auf einem Sofa an der Wand, mit einem Glas Gin in der Hand. Auch die Brüder Treverkamp waren da, wollte Patrick seinem kleinen Bruder etwa ein Geschenk kaufen? War er dafür nicht wirklich noch zu jung? Ben schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. So viele mächtige Männer in einem Raum, einige, die sogar über ihm selbst standen, doch die meisten übertrumpfte Ben. Er kannte jedes Gesicht in diesem Raum – zumindest jedes Gesicht von Wert. Die drei Damen in ihren schwarz-weißen Dienstmädchenuniformen kannte er natürlich nicht.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Herr Bergmann?“, fragte das blonde Mädchen, gerade erst Anfang zwanzig, wie Ben schätzte. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, ihr Blick war gesenkt, fiel auf seine Schuhe. „Ein Getränk, ein Häppchen? Vielleicht eine Zigarre?“

Ben schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nein, vor dem Geschäft gibt es keinen Grund sich mit ein wenig Genuss zu belohnen“, antwortete er, wunderte sich dann über seine eigenen Worte. So asketisch hatte er nicht klingen wollen, so asketisch lebte er nicht. Ben war ein Genussmensch, doch gerade waren seine Gedanken stärker als sein umfassendes Verlangen. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Er schmunzelte. Das Dienstmädchen wollte sich schon von ihm entfernen. „Gegen ein Glas Cola spricht wohl nichts“, änderte Ben dann seine Entscheidung.

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte das Mädchen und eilte davon.

Verdammt. Unzufriedenheit breitete sich in Bens Brust aus. Jetzt hatte er seine Entscheidung doch noch geändert. Er musste sich konzentrieren, durfte sich nicht von seinen Gedanken ablenken lassen, nicht, wenn er ein Geschäft machen wollte, dass er ohnehin jetzt schon bereute.

„Benny!“ Ben sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein schwarzer Mann, Mitte dreißig, mit kahlem Kopf und strahlte ihn erfreut an. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen“, sagte der Mann und reichte Ben die Hand. Ben erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, nahm die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Hallo Eddie“, begrüßte er den Mann wenig enthusiastisch. Eddie war ein Freund der Familie, ein netter Typ, und ganz dem Neuen Ziel verschrieben. Ben hätte Eddie gern gemocht, doch zu oft erwies sich Eddie als anstrengend, viel zu anstrengend für Ben, der es lieber einfach hatte. Zumindest meistens.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?“, fragte Eddie. Er nahm im Sessel neben Ben Platz.

„Wieder besser. Aber er braucht noch ein wenig Zeit“, antwortete Ben knapp. Er sah aus der Ferne das blonde Dienstmädchen mit dem geforderten Glas Cola herbeieilen.

„Bitte sehr, Herr Bergmann, Ihre Cola“, sagte das Mädchen wieder ohne Ben anzusehen. Sie stellte das Glas auf einen Untersetzer auf die Kommode neben ihm.

„Wann geht es denn endlich los?“, fragte Ben an das Mädchen gerichtet.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange“, antwortete sie sofort. Ihre Stimme klang vorsichtiger als zuvor, zittriger. Sie hatte keine zufriedenstellende Antwort für ihn gehabt, sie hielt Ben hin und das wusste sie. Sofort richtete sie sich an Eddie, natürlich ohne ihn anzusehen. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen, Herr Pruitt?“

„Ein Bier. Aber eine Flasche, ich will nicht aus einem Glas trinken“, antwortete Eddie, lehnte sich bequem zurück und breitete seine Arme über die Sessellehne aus.

Das Dienstmädchen nickte sofort. „Selbstverständlich“, sagte sie und eilte erneut davon.

„Also, was treibst du hier?“, fragte Eddie, richtete seinen Blick auf Ben.

Ben nippte an seinem Glas. Was wohl, Eddie, mache ich hier?, dachte er sich. „Ich bin schon seit drei Stunden hier. Geschäftliches mit Cynthia“, antwortete Ben. Wieso redete er so drum herum? Es war doch nichts dabei. Ben schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. „Und jetzt warte ich auf den Verkauf.“

„Klar, wer nicht. Ich hoffe, die haben heute was nettes Blondes dabei. Ich war schon am Wochenende in Barcelona, aber da hab ich nichts gefunden, was mir gefällt“, erzählte Eddie enttäuscht. „Aber Barcelona ist wohl auch nicht der beste Ort für einen blonden Sklaven, da bin ich hier in Frankfurt hoffentlich besser dran.“

Blond, dachte Ben. Blond hatte er schon die ganze Zeit gedacht. Dieser Junge ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er war durch die Gänge gelaufen. Er hatte entkommen wollen. Ein Kämpfer, noch ungebrochen. Und er war ein so hübscher Junge. Kurzes blondes Haar und Augen so strahlend blau wie das Meer. Nicht so dunkel wie die Nordsee, vielmehr so klar wie die Karibik. Und dann sein um Hilfe flehendes Gesicht. Es war ein Genuss gewesen. Ben genoss gerne – und er würde den Jungen nicht Eddie überlassen.

„Sonst versuch ich es nächsten Monat in Oslo“, verkündete Eddie, der gerade eine Flasche Bier vom Dienstmädchen entgegennahm.

„Das solltest du tun“, antwortete Ben abwesend. Er sah hinüber zur Bühne. Cynthia war gerade vor den Vorhang getreten. Ihr feuerrotes Haar stach sich besonders scheußlich mit dem purpurroten Vorhang. Ben setzte sich ordentlich auf, sah gespannt hinüber zu Cynthia, die jetzt ein Mikrofon in ihrer Hand hielt. Auch Eddie sah jetzt interessiert nach vorn.

„Meine Herrschaften, wir beginnen jetzt mit dem Verkauf. Sie kennen die Bedingungen, die Ware darf begutachtet werden, aber erst nach dem Kauf angefasst werden. Der Kauf gilt erst ab Zahlung als abgeschlossen. Ist irgendjemand von Ihnen zum ersten Mal hier?“ Cynthia ging auf der Bühne auf und ab, sah zu den Sesseln und Sofas hinüber, zu ihren Kunden. Sie lächelte zufrieden, offensichtlich war Ben nicht der Einzige, der jeden hier kannte. „Wunderbar.“

Der Vorhang hinter Cynthia öffnete sich mit einem eleganten Schwung und gab den Blick auf die vorbereitete Ware preis: Zwanzig Jungs standen aufgereiht da, nur mit einem Stofffetzen vor dem Schritt bekleidet. Die Arme einer Stang über ihren Kopf befestigt, die Füße mit Spreizstangen auseinandergehalten standen die besitzerlosen Sklaven auf der Bühne, jeder wie ein umgekehrtes Y präsentierten sie sich den Herren und Damen des Neuen Ziels. Manche Sklaven blickten zu Boden, andere sahen starr in die Luft. Zwei wagten sogar hinunter zu blicken, in die Gesichter ihrer baldigen Herren und Herrinnen. Jeder der zwanzig Jungs hatte kleine, punktförmige Aufkleber über der rechten Brust aufgetragen bekommen, die dezent über die Ausbildung berichteten. Alle zwanzig Sklaven waren als Sexsklaven ausgebildet worden, was der rote Punkt verriet – war der Punkt zusätzlich weiß umrahmt, galten sie noch als jungfräulich. Die meisten waren auch mit Blau und Grün gekennzeichnet und damit in häuslichen Diensten und Unterhaltung geschult. Zwei hatten zusätzlich noch einen violetten Punkt – hohe Bildung. Andere Farben konnte Ben nicht sehen, aber das hätte ihn auch gewundert…

Ben war aufgestanden, knöpfte sein Jackett zu und trat näher an die Bühne heran. Sein Blick raste durch die Reihe, analysierte jeden einzelnen Jungen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, vom ersten bis zum zwanzigsten, doch er fand seinen Jungen nicht. Er ging noch näher heran, sah sich jeden Burschen noch einmal an. Der Erste hatte schwarze Haut, den konnte er gleich überspringen, auch die beiden danach waren zu dunkel, dann einer mit straßenköterblondem Haar. Rotschöpfe, schwarzhaarig, braunes Haar. Nein, keiner von denen hatte goldenes Haar, keiner meerblaue Augen. Sicherlich, einige gefielen Ben gut, der brünette Kerl, Nummer 16, hatte kräftige Arme, eine definierte Brust und Bauchmuskeln, in die Ben seine Finger eintauchen wollte. Aber nachdem er heute so etwas Schönes gesehen hatte, wäre jeder andere Sklave nur ein Trostpreis. Und damit gab er sich nicht zufrieden.

Eddie ging an Ben vorbei, blieb vor der Bühne stehen und winkte Cynthia zu sich. Gute Idee, dachte sich Ben. Er musste auch mit Cynthia reden. Er folgte Eddie nach vorn, und er war nicht der Einzige, der nach vorn ging. Patrick und Tobias Treverkamp waren schon auf die Bühne geklettert und vor dem muskulösen Jungen stehen geblieben, den Ben schon beobachtet hatte. Er sah wie sich die Brüder hastig unterhielten, während der Sklave leer in die Luft schaute. Ben musste schmunzeln. Tobias Treverkamp brauchte mit seinen achtzehn Jahren sicher einen abgerichteten Sklaven, einen Diener, der schon gebrochen war. Er war mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde sicher gut bedient und Ben gönnte dem jungen Tobias seinen Spaß – schließlich zeigte er sich vielversprechend für das Neue Ziel, ganz anders als der ältere Bruder Patrick.

Ben sah zu Eddie hinüber, der jetzt vor dem einzig blonden Sklaven stand und sich mit Cynthia unterhielt. Es würde noch dauern, bis Cynthia Zeit für ihn hatte, ja, er sollte vielleicht bis nach dem Verkauf warten. Ben nahm die Treppen auf die Bühne herauf, ging an den ausgestellten Sklaven vorbei und zu den Treverkamps hinüber.

„Hallo Benedikt“, grüßte Patrick Treverkamp. Er sah Ben misstrauisch an, ein Blick, der ihm überhaupt nicht zusagte, aber die Treverkamps waren eine der wichtigeren Familien, eine derer, mit denen sich Ben gut stellen sollte. „Interesse an dem hier?“ Patrick nickte zu dem Sklaven hinüber, sah Ben jetzt fragend an.

„Oh, keineswegs. Den überlasse ich gerne dir, Patrick“, antwortete Ben und befürchtete schon, dass er zu arrogant geklungen hatte.

„Nah“, erwiderte Patrick. „Nicht mein Geschlecht, aber mein kleiner Bruder…“ – er packte Tobias an der Schulter und zog ihn herbei – „… will unbedingt einen männlichen Sklaven. Ich war gerade schon mit ihm beim Verkauf der Sklavinnen, aber ihm gefiel nichts.“

Ben sah Tobias an, der den Blick etwas schüchtern erwiderte. Tobias sah wirklich noch jung aus, das Gesicht pickelig und die gleiche kantige Nase wie sein Bruder, er war nicht unbedingt ein hübscher Mann, aber er war in die richtige Familie hineingeboren worden. Das zählte.

„Dein erster Sklave, hm?“, fragte Ben möglichst freundlich. Tobias nickte schüchtern. Ben lächelte schmunzelnd, er hatte das Gefühl, Tobias gut zu verstehen. Es war ein besonderer Tag für ihn und er hatte sich in den in Ketten strammstehenden Jungen verguckt. „Kräftige Arme, ausgeprägte Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur. Und das Gesicht ist auch hübsch“, zählte Ben auf, während sein Blick musternd über die verschiedenen Stellen des Sklavenkörpers huschte. „Gute Wahl, würde ich sagen“, schloss Ben ab.

„Ja, ich denke, ich nehme ihn“, verkündete Tobias. Seine Stimme war erstaunlich tief und passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem jünglichen Gesicht. Er sah seinen großen Bruder einen Moment an und Patrick nickte schließlich.

„Ich schick euch Cynthia“, sagte Ben, klopfte Tobias Mut machend auf die Schulter und verließ die Brüder, ging hinüber zu Eddie und Cynthia, die sich gerade die Hände reichten.

„Endlich mal was Brauchbares gefunden“, erzählte Eddie, als er Ben sah. Cynthia reichte ihm einen Zettel, den Eddie gut in seinem Anzug verstaute. „Ich geh dann mal zur Kasse. Wie schnell wird er fertig sein?“, fragte Eddie hoffnungsvoll an Cynthia gerichtet.

„Sobald Sie bezahlt haben, werden wir ihn reisefertig machen“, antwortete sie zufrieden. „Das dauert eine Stunde in etwa.“

„Sehr gut. Bennie, man sieht sich. Cynthia, ich danke dir“, sagte Eddie, verabschiedete sich und stieg über die Treppe von der Bühne runter.

Ben sah Eddie einen Moment hinterher, dann wandte er sich Cynthia zu.

„Haben Sie schon Gefallen an einem gefunden, Herr Bergmann?“, fragte Cynthia höflich, aber Ben sah in ihren Augen die Gier nach Geld.

„O nein, das Angebot heute spricht mich nicht an. Aber ich würde Sie gern nach dem Verkauf sprechen, Cynthia.“ Er sah hinab in ihre grünen Augen, die ihn erst enttäuscht, dann irritiert anstarrten.

„Selbstverständlich. Sie können in meinem Büro warten, das dauert hier sicher noch ein wenig“, antwortete Cynthia wieder höflich, doch eine Prise Misstrauen entging Ben nicht. Sie winkte ein Dienstmädchen herbei, das sofort auf die Bühne eilte und unterwürfig auf Anweisungen wartete. „Anna wird Sie in mein Büro bringen und sich um Sie kümmern, Herr Bergmann“, versprach Cynthia. Sie sah das Mädchen namens Anna streng an und erhielt einen ergebenen Knicks zur Antwort.

 

So langsam verließ Ben die Geduld. Er saß jetzt schon weiter über einer Stunde in dem kleinen Büro. Anna hatte ihm eine Tageszeitung gebracht, einen Kaffee und ihm sogar ein Mittagessen angeboten, was Ben allerdings abgelehnt hatte. Der Kaffee war schon zu viel gewesen. Er wollte erst nach dem Geschäft genießen. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

Die Zeitung lag ausgelesen und unsorgsam zusammengefaltet auf dem Tischchen neben dem, zugegebenermaßen bequemen, Sessel, die leere Kaffeetasse ebenso. Bens Bauch fühlte sich leer an, ein Magenknurren war aber noch nicht zu vernehmen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Cynthia huschte in ihr Büro. „Herr Bergmann, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Sie wissen ja, der Verkauf ist immer unvorhersehbar, vor allem wenn die gute Frau Rosenstrauch drei Sklaven auf einmal kauft.“ Cynthia schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie kein Verständnis für Frau Rosenstrauch, doch Ben wusste, dass Cynthia sich über den Gewinn freute. Die Betreiberin des Aufbereitungszentrums nahm im Sessel gegenüber von Ben Platz. „Also, Sie wollten mich sprechen.“

Ben räusperte sich, richtete seine Krawatte ordentlich ein. „Ich wurde heute leider ein wenig enttäuscht“, begann Ben schließlich. „Das Angebot beinhaltete nicht, was ich mir versprochen hatte.“

„Das tut mir furchtbar leid, Herr Bergmann. Wenn Sie konkrete Vorstellungen haben, kann ich das dem Ernteteam mitteilen. Aber bis zur nächsten Ernte dauert es sicher noch einen Monat“, bot Cynthia hoffnungsvoll an. Sie hatte sofort Papier und Stift zur Hand, sah Ben mit großen Augen an.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Sie haben bereits, was ich will.“ Endlich. Endlich näherte er sich seinem persönlichem Ziel.

Cynthia blickte Ben überrascht an. Man sah ihr an, dass sie überlegte, nachdachte. Und dann fiel der Groschen. „Der Sklave von heute Morgen? Den kann ich Ihnen natürlich reservieren lassen. Aber seine Ausbildung hat noch nicht begonnen, der wird erst beim übernächsten Verkauf reif sein.“ Cynthia ließ den Stift über ihren Notizblock flitzen.

„Nein, das dauert mir zu lange.“ Ben hatte entschieden. Er würde heute neuen Besitz erwerben. Natürlich, der Gedanke hatte sich schon Stunden zuvor in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, als er dem blonden Jungen begegnet war, aber jetzt hatte er sich endgültig entschieden.

„Herr Bergmann“, begann Cynthia. Sie sprach vorsichtig, überdachte ihre Worte gut. Sie wusste mit wem sie sprach, sie kannte ihre Position und ihr war vollkommen bewusst, wie weit Ben über ihr stand. „Ich kann Ihnen keinen unausgebildeten Sklaven verkaufen. Wenn etwas passiert… Sie wissen, dass das Geschäft nicht gut läuft. Wenn Sie Probleme mit einem meiner Sklaven haben und sich das rumspricht, das wäre das aus.“ Cynthias Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, musste versuchen Ben zu überzeugen. Die Arme.

„Ich kenne das Geschäft hier gut. Ich habe es mal geleitet. Ich weiß, wie ich einen Jungen abrichte und zu einem guten Sklaven mache. Dafür brauche ich sicher nicht die Hilfe dieses Aufbereitungszentrums“, erwiderte Ben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich kann Ihnen… Herr Bergmann, das wäre unprofessionell.“

„Cynthia, ich habe Ihnen heute Morgen einen großzügigen Kredit gewährt, weil ich dieses Aufbereitungszentrum mag. Ich werde jetzt Essen gehen und…“ – Ben sah auf seine Uhr – „… in zwei Stunden erwarte ich den Jungen reisebereit vorzufinden oder ich werde empfehlen, Ihre Stelle neu zu besetzen, Cynthia.“ Ben erhob sich, knüpfte sein Jackett zu, und ging ohne weitere Worte an der Leiterin des Zentrums vorbei.


	5. Entblößung

Jannes hielt sich die Hand auf die vor Schmerz pochende Augenpartie. Er befand sich wieder – in Ketten gelegt – in der kleinen Betonzelle. In der völligen Dunkelheit war er erneut der Kälte und der Ungewissheit ausgeliefert. Er fühlte sich so machtlos, so ohnmächtig nach seinem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch.

_Was sind das nur für Menschen_ , dachte er sich bei dem Gedanken an die rothaarige Frau und den Mann im Anzug. _Warum haben sie mir nicht geholfen?_ Er hätte sich eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zusammenreimen können, doch er versuchte die Gedanken an die dunkelsten und grausamsten Taten, zu denen Menschen fähig waren, beiseitezulegen. Man hörte ja immer wieder von Menschenhändlerringen, von Personen, die verschwanden und nie wieder auftauchten, wohl von ihren Peinigern benutzt und verscharrt. Und gerade seines Wissens darüber wegen konnte Jannes keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Er brauchte Hoffnung.

Er spürte wie die Haut um sein Auge herum anschwoll. Jannes hatte kaum Widerstand geleistet, als dieser ekelhafte Kerl namens Gregor, unterstützt von einem anderen Mann mit einem wirren Vollbart, den Jannes noch nie gesehen hatte, ihn gewaltsam zurück nach unten gezehrt hatte. Sicherlich, er hatte versucht sich aus den kräftigen Griffen zu befreien, aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass er mit gefesselten Händen gegen zwei erwachsene und muskulöse Männer chancenlos war. Und trotzdem hatte Gregor, nachdem er die dicken Eisenringe wieder um Jannes’ Handgelenke angebracht hatte, ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Damit du es dir beim nächsten Mal besser überlegst!“, hatte Gregor ihm erklärt, vergnügt dabei gegrinst und ihn dann zurück in seine Zelle geschubst. Mit dem metallenem Knirschen des sich schließenden Tors hatte sich dann auch Jannes’ verbliebene Kraft gelöst und er hatte zu weinen angefangen.

Die Tränen waren versiegt, doch Angst und Ungewissheit blieben. Er spürte eine große Leere im Magen – wer wusste schon wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er mit seinen Freunden Eis gegessen hatte? Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Er musste etwas trinken.

„Hey!“

Jannes schreckte auf. Jemand rief. Die männliche Stimme klang gedämpft und ängstlich.

„Hey! Hilfe!“

_Ist das einer der Anderen?_ , fragte sich Jannes bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Zellen, die er bei seinem Fluchtversuch hatte sehen können. Die Antwort auf seine Frage folgte umgehend: er hörte Fäuste auf das Metall prallen. Wer auch immer noch gefangen war, wollte auf sich aufmerksam machen oder sich befreien.

„Ich bin wach?“, kam es von einer anderen Stimme, ebenfalls männlich. „Das passiert wirklich?“ Und dann hämmerte ein weiterer Gefangener gegen eine Metalltür.

„Was passiert?“, fragte die erste Stimme. „Wo bin ich? Ich kann nichts sehen!“

„Das geht uns allen so“, antwortete jetzt Jannes. „Wir sind eingesperrt.“

„Das dachte ich mir schon!“, erwiderte die zweite Stimme wütend. „Ich habe hier so eine Kette!“

Doch jedes weitere Gespräch wurde durch einen gellenden, furchterfüllten Schrei unterbunden. Irgendjemand schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, so laut, dass Jannes sich selbst nicht mehr hören konnte bis –

Die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich. Wieder fiel schwaches Licht in den quaderförmigen Betonbau. Jannes sah ins Licht. Sein rechtes Auge war so sehr angeschwollen, dass er es nicht mehr öffnen konnte, doch sein Linkes gewöhnte sich langsam an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und Jannes erkannte die Zelle gegenüber seiner eigenen – auch deren Tür war geöffnet worden. Ein Junge lag drin, bewusstlos oder schlafend, Jannes vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Aber er konnte die dicken Metallfesseln an seinen Handgelenken erkennen.

„Raus aus den Boxen!“, tönte die ölige Stimme Gregors durch den Korridor. Jannes hörte Kriechgeräusch gepaart mit dem Rasseln der Ketten. Manche der Gefangenen traten aus ihren Zellen heraus.

Jannes musste an Marcel denken und der Gedanke gab ihm genug Kraft um aus seiner Box zu kriechen, hinein in den erhellten Fabrikkorridor. Er stand langsam auf und sah sich um. Tatsächlich war er nicht allein, zwei Boxen zu seiner Rechten stand ein Junge in blauem Pullover und fingerte an seinen Ketten herum. Noch weiter rechts war ein anderer Junge, der ängstlich die Gegend begutachtete. Nach und nach kamen noch mehr Leute aus ihren Zellen gekrochen – alles Jungs in Jannes’ Alter, manche auch etwas älter. Doch Marcel war nicht darunter.

Jannes sah zu seiner Linken, zu dem großen Tor, durch das er zu fliehen versucht hatte. Ein Dutzend Männer hatte sich nun dort positioniert, alle in dunklen Jeans und grauen T-Shirts gekleidet. Auch Gregor war unter ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich, schenkten den angeketteten Jungs keine Beachtung.

„Hey! Du da!“ Ein rothaariger, schlaksiger Junge, der an die erste Box neben dem Tor gekettet war, hatte gerufen. Er sah einen von Gregors Kollegen an. „Mach mich los!“, forderte der Rothaarige und tatsächlich sah der angesprochene Glatzkopf auf und ihn an, schnaubte aber nur vergnügt auf.

„Lasst mich frei!“, verlangte jetzt auch ein anderer Junge, zog wild an seinen Ketten, natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Jannes wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Er ahnte nur, dass diese Typen mindestens so schlimm sein mussten wie Gregor. Was sie vorhatten mit ihm und den vielen anderen wollte Jannes überhaupt nicht wissen. Nicht wirklich. Und doch würde er es erfahren – sehr bald schon wie er vermutete. Die Typen unterhielten sich zunehmend unruhiger und dann –

Der Glatzköpfige löste sich aus der Gruppe, trat etwas mehr in den Korridor hinein. „Ihr werdet jetzt eingeordnet und danach einquartiert. Wer Widerstand leistet wird bestraft. Wer unaufgefordert spricht wird bestraft.“ Der Typ sprach laut und seine Stimme hallte durch den Korridor. Jannes sah, wie manche Jungs eingeschüchtert dreinblickten, in anderen Augen erkannte er dagegen brennenden Trotz, doch keiner sagte etwas. Alle warteten scheinbar ab.

Der Glatzkopf ging hinüber zu dem Rothaarigen, der ängstlich zurückwich, aber dann von der großen Hand seines Gegenüber am Kinn gepackt und mit strengem Blick gemustert wurde. Jedes Augenpaar schien auf die beiden gerichtet, die von Gregors Gruppe mit abartigem Vergnügen erfüllt, die der Angeketteten angsterfüllt. Dann ließ der Glatzköpfige das Gesicht des rothaarigen Jungens los, zog ein blaues Plastikband aus seiner Hose und versuchte es, dem Jungen am Handgelenk umzubinden. Er wehrte sich – und wurde mit einem unvermittelten Schlag in den Magen bestraft. Der Junge sank vor Schmerz stöhnend auf die Knie und die Glatze schnallte das blaue Band um das Handgelenk seines Opfers. Der Glatzköpfige ging zum nächsten Jungen, während zwei andere Typen den schluchzenden Rothaarigen festhielten, von den Ketten lösten und ihm Handschellen anlegten. Dann führten sie durch das große Tor.

Der nächste Junge wurde begutachtet, bekam ein rotes Plastikarmband und wurde abgeführt. Es ging alles recht schnell, die Männer schienen ihr Vorgehen routiniert zu beherrschen. Jannes sah, wie einige seiner Schicksalsgefährten sich versuchten zu wehren, als sie inspiziert wurden, doch jeder Widerstand wurde mit Prügeln geahndet und schnell unterbunden. Ein Junge kroch sogar in seine Box zurück, doch wurde einfach wieder herausgezehrt, geschlagen, begutachtet und abgeführt. Die Meisten aber waren so sehr eingeschüchtert, dass sie die Prozedur über sich ergehen ließen oder allenfalls passiv-aggressiven Widerstand leisteten.

Jannes’ Zelle war ziemlich mittig, doch langsam arbeiteten die Männer sich zu ihm hin. Er fragte sich, wohin die ganzen Gefangenen gebracht wurden. Widerstand schien im zwecklos, ein erneuter Fluchtversuch wäre wohl so erfolglos wie sein erster. Als der glatzköpfige Typ vor ihm stand, hatte Jannes sich entschieden, keine Gegenwehr zu leisten. Allein war er machtlos.

„Das ist der, der dir entkommen ist, he?“, sagte der Glatzköpfige mit Blick auf Jannes’ geschwollenem, blauen Auge.

„Ja“, antwortete Gregor aus dem Hintergrund knurrend.

Der Glatzköpfige nickte nachdenklich, dann holte er mit der Faust aus und versenkte sie in Jannes’ Bauch. Jannes sank keuchend auf die Knie, während alle Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, schnappte nach Luft, doch es war ihm, als ertränke er. Er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie ihm ein rotes Band angelegt wurde, wie er unter den Armen gepackt wurde, die Ketten durch Handschellen ersetzt wurden. Die Männer, die ihn jetzt flankierten, Gregor und der Bärtige, hoben ihn an, schleiften ihn durch den Korridor, während er um Luft rang. Er war schon fast durch das Tor, da –

„Jannes!“

Sein Herz schlug schneller. Jannes spürte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss, sich in seinem Körper verteilte. Wie nach einem langen Tauchgang atmete er endlich wieder und sog die trockene, kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Er konnte sich nicht gegen die Männer wehren, die ihn eskortierten. Aber er konnte seinen Kopf zur Seite wenden, in den Korridor hineinblicken. Marcel stand ganz hinten, in der vor letzten Zelle und kämpfte mit seinen Ketten. Dann schleiften die Männer Jannes durch das Tor und er verlor Marcel aus den Augen. „Ich werde dich wiedersehen“, murmelte Jannes vor sich hin.

Die Männer brachten Jannes zu einer sperrigen Metalltür. Gregor öffnete die Tür. Dahinter lag ein breiter Raum. Der Boden war auch hier aus Beton, genauso wie die Wände, an denen schon ein halbes Dutzend Jungs standen. Sie waren mit ihren Handschellen an Ösen an den Wänden befestigt worden, zwei weinten laut schluchzend.

„Der hier nicht.“ Es war eine weibliche Stimme, die gesprochen hatte. Jannes sah auf zu der rothaarigen Frau, die er bereits zuvor gesehen hatten. Sie saß an einem Schreibtisch.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Frau Direktorin“, sagte Gregor und seine Hand bohrte sich noch schmerzhafter in Jannes’ Oberarm. „Wir können ihn auf blau ummustern.“

Die Frau war aufgestanden. Sie ging zielstrebig auf Jannes zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Nein, rot wäre schon richtig. Aber er wurde bereits verkauft. Unser Käufer wünscht einen nicht ausgebildeten Sklaven“, erklärte die Direktorin. „Macht ihn sauber und bringt ihn zur Warenannahme.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Frau Direktorin.“

Jannes konnte es nicht glauben. Schon wieder war das Wort Sklave gefallen. Aber er war doch kein Sklave. Sklaven hatte es im römischen Reich gegeben, in den Vereinigten Staat von Amerika, aber heute war die Sklaverei doch abgeschafft. Weltweit und vor allem in der Eifel. Er konnte es nicht glauben und wollte es nicht verstehen. Was auch immer passiert war, es konnte sich nur um einen Albtraum handeln.

Die Männer zogen Jannes aus dem Raum heraus und führten ihn durch ein Geflecht von Gängen. „Wo bringt ihr mich hin?“, fragte Jannes.

„Halt die Schnauze“, antwortete der Typ mit dem Vollbart. „Sonst verschönert Gregor dir auch noch das andere Auge.“

Jannes wusste, dass es zwecklos war, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Schläge einstecken, wohlwissend, dass diese Typen nicht zimperlich waren. Und die Antwort, wohin er gebracht wurde, ergab sich schließlich von selbst: Die Männer zerrten ihn in einen gefliesten Raum. Zwischen den Bodenfliesen waren Abflüsse angebracht. Wasserschläuche waren an einer Wand aufgerollt, an der Wand gegenüber befanden sich wieder Ösen. Jannes’ Handschellen wurden an der Wand befestigt und die Männer entfernten sich von ihm. Der Bärtige rollte einen Wasserschlauch während Gregor zum einzigen Schrank des Raumes ging und eine lange Schere herauszog.

Wie Jannes bereits ahnte, näherte sich Gregor ihm wieder und setzte die Schere am linken Ärmel seines Pullovers an. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sich Gregor durch den dicken Stoff gearbeitet hatte, eine Ewigkeit, die Jannes in Sorge verbrachte, dass Gregor ihm gleich noch in die Haut schneiden würde, weshalb er besonders still hielt. Schließlich stand Jannes mit blankem Oberkörper da und Gregor widmete sich der Markenjeans, bis Jannes schließlich nur noch seine Boxershorts anhatte.

„Dann schauen wir mal“, sagte Gregor glucksend.

Jannes hatte es befürchtet. Er hatte es geahnt und nun war es soweit. Er ekelte sich schon so vor diesem Mann, aber nun stand er nicht nur gefesselt, sondern auch weitgehend nackt vor ihm, spürte die großen Hände des Kerls an seiner Shorts, fühlte die kalte Klinge der Schere und – sah wie der wenige Stoff von seinem Penis und Po fiel. Das Blut stieg Jannes in den Kopf und färbte seine Wangen puterrot. Er hatte nie vor so einem Mann gegenüberzustehen, nackt und gefesselt.

Gregor sagte nichts über Jannes’ Männlichkeit. Kein hämischer Kommentar, kein gieriges Gesabber. Er ging zum Schrank zurück, während sich sein bärtiger Kollege mit dem Schlauch vor Jannes aufstellte und das Wasser aufdrehte.

Eis. Das Wasser war eisig kalt und prallte hart auf Jannes’ nackte Haut. Er bellte vor Schmerz auf, glaubte zu erfrieren. Er konnte wieder nicht atmen, nicht bei der Kälte. Jannes versuchte dem druckvollen Wasserstrahl auszuweichen, doch er konnte sich nur leicht zur Seite bewegen, mehr gaben die an der Wand befestigten Handschellen nicht her.

Irgendwann drehte der Bärtige das Wasser ab, rollte den Schlauch wieder auf, während Gregor mit einem Handtuch und einem schwarzen Stoffstapel wieder auftauchte. War es schon erniedrigend nackt vor Gregor zu stehen, so war es noch viel erniedrigender und demütigender, als Gregor begann Jannes abzutrocknen. Mit groben Bewegungen rubbelte er das Handtuch über Jannes’ Haare, durch das Gesicht und über das schmerzende und geschwollene Auge, schließlich über Brust und Bauch und dann über Glied und Gesäß. Jannes fühlte wie heiße Tränen sein gesundes Auge verwässerten und gab sich alle Mühe der Welt sie zurückzuhalten. Er wollte nicht auch noch weinen.

Als Jannes trocken war, nahm Gregor eines der schwarzen Stoffteile. Der Bärtige kam hinzu und löste Jannes von der Wand. „Ich nehme dir die Handschellen ab. Mach nichts Dummes!“, mahnte der Bärtige mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Er drehte Jannes zur Seite und einen Klick später waren Jannes’ Hände wieder frei.

„Zieh dir das an“, sagte Gregor und reichte Jannes den schwarzen Stoff. Es war eine kurze, weite Hose in die Jannes sofort und – er hasste sich für das Gefühl – dankbar hineinschlüpfte. „Und das hier!“ Gregor reichte ihm noch ein Teil, ein schwarzes T-Shirt.

Jannes’ „Freiheit“ währte nicht lange. Als er angezogen war, legte ihm der Bärtige erneut die Handschellen an. Jannes’ versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu wehren oder zu fliehen. Hatte er innerlich resigniert? Vielleicht. Er wusste es nicht. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich nach all der Scham, der Erniedrigung und dem Schmerz erstaunlich leer. Er wollte einfach nur raus aus dieser Nasszelle, weg von Gregor und seinem Kollegen. Aber aus eigener Kraft konnte er das nicht mehr schaffen.

Die Männer packten Jannes wieder unter den Armen, mussten ihn aber wieder schleifen noch anderweitig Gewalt anwenden. Er ging mit ihnen mit. Nicht freiwillig, aber frei anderer Möglichkeiten. Wieder führten sie ihn durch das wirre Gängegeflecht und dann – Jannes staunte – eine Treppe hinauf. Die Treppe hinauf. Er war wieder in den rot tapezierten und parkettierten Fluren im oberen Stockwerk. Die Männer manövrierten Jannes in einen edlen Raum. Gegenüber der Tür, durch die Jannes eingetreten war, befand sich eine weitere Tür. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, doch weder die Männer noch Jannes nahmen Platz. Sie führten ihn wieder an eine mit einer Öse versehrten Wand und befestigten die Handschellen an der Öse.

„Da seid ihr ja“, sagte die rothaarige Frau, die in den Raum geeilt war. Sie hielt eine Mappe in den Armen, die sie auf den Tisch legte, neben eine Plastikbox. „Alles gut soweit?“, fragte die Frau mit einem Blick zu Jannes.

„Ja, Frau Direktorin. Es fehlt natürlich die medizinische Untersuchung und wir müssen ihn noch chippen“, antwortete der Bärtige.

„Um die medizinische Untersuchung wird sich Herr Bergmann selbst kümmern. Die Chippistole habe ich dabei.“ Die Frau zog eine kleine Apparatur aus ihrer Anzugsjacke und reichte sie dem Bärtigen. „Beeilt euch, Herr Bergmann wartet schon.“

Der Bärtige kam auf Jannes zu. „Das wird wehtun“, sagte er trocken, packte Jannes an den Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf runter. Jannes spürte eine kalte, dünne Metallspitze an seinem Nacken und eine Sekunde später fuhr ein stechender Schmerz sein Rückgrat hinab. Er keuchte vor Schmerz auf und zuckte zusammen, während der Bärtige ihn losließ.

„Sehr schön. Das sollte dann genügen. Ich hole dann Herrn Bergmann her.“


	6. Besessen vom Besitzen

Zielstrebig schritt Ben durch den Flur. Er wusste, wo er hinwollte. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Seine so spontane Entscheidung, sein ungeplanter Neuerwerb, er würde es noch bereuen, da war er sich sicher. Früher oder später würde er über die Konsequenzen stolpern. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit für trübe Gedanken an eine vage Zukunft. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich stark zu zeigen, seinem neuen Besitz selbstbewusst und bestimmt entgegenzutreten.  
Vor der Tür zur Warenannahme war ein junger Mann positioniert, der wie die Dienstmädchen in schwarz und weiß gekleidet war. Einer von den vielen Dienern Cynthias, für den Kundenkontakt ausgebildet und darauf bedacht, dass auch wirklich nur der richtige Kunde das hinter der Tür liegende Zimmer betrat. Ben ging auf den Mann zu und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch da trat der junge Diener zur Seite und öffnete ihm die Tür.  
Die Privilegien, in die Benedikt Bergmann hineingeboren wurde, hatte er immer zu schätzen gewusst. Er gehörte zu einer winzigen Gruppe von Menschen, deren Vorfahren sich zusammengetan hatten, um das Erbe der Erde vor den kommenden Problemen, Konflikten und Tragödien zu schützen und zu bewahren und die Welt am Ende zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Eine Verantwortung, die Ben nur allzu gern zu tragen bereit war, glaubte er doch leidenschaftlich an das Neue Ziel. Er musste seine Kräfte dem Ziel widmen und andere mussten ihr Leben für ihn aufwenden. Jeder hatte seinen Preis zu zahlen, damit die große Vision letztendlich verwirklicht werden konnte.  
Im Sinne des Ziels erzogen worden und mit bestem Gewissen schritt Ben durch die Tür, hinein in den Raum, der ihm neue Genüsse versprach. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in diesen Bereich eines Sklavenaufbereitungszentrums vorgedrungen, doch er wusste sofort, wo er seinen Blick hinrichten musste – nicht auf den Tisch in der Mitte, an dem Cynthia saß, nicht auf die Tür gegenüber, die in den unfreien Teil des Zentrums führte, sondern an die Wand, wo er stand.  
Sein Haar war nass und wirkte dadurch dunkler, als Ben es in Erinnerung hatte, und fiel in feuchten Strähnen bis auf die Augenbrauen des Jungen, der jetzt die schwarze Zentrumskleidung trug. Das muss geändert werden, dachte Ben schmunzelnd. Vieles an dem Jungen musste geändert werden, bis Ben wirklich zufrieden sein konnte, doch das Material, das sich vor ihm erstreckte, wirkte vielversprechend – wäre da nicht eine fürchterliche Entstellung im Gesicht, die Stunden zuvor, als Ben dem Jungen im Flur begegnet war, noch nicht dagewesen war.  
Cynthia war aufgestanden und wollte Ben begrüßen, doch dieser eilte mit einer Wut im Bauch an ihr vorbei, die ihn selbst ängstigte. Er ging auf den an die Wand geketteten Jungen zu – seinem Sklaven, seinem Besitz. Der Junge hatte ihn noch nicht angesehen, der Blick seines einen Auges war auf den Boden gerichtet, doch das andere Auge war nun mehr unter einer geschwollenen, violetten Fleischmasse begraben. Ben packte den Blonden am Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an, um den Schaden besser begutachten zu können. Für einen Moment sah das gesunde, strahlend blaue Auge ihn direkt an, doch dann wich der Junge Bens Blick aus.  
„Herr Bergmann“, sagte Cynthia sachte, bereit sich zu erklären, doch Ben wollte keine Erklärung hören, keine Entschuldigung. Jemand hatte seinen Besitz beschädigt – seine Ehre angegriffen. Vorsichtig tastete er die geschwollene Augenpartie seiner Neuerwerbung ab, verstärkte seinen Griff noch, als der Junge zusammenzuckte.  
„Wer war das?“, fragte Ben bestimmt. Er ließ den Jungen los, drehte sich zu Cynthia um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, vor dem sich jedermann gefürchtet hätte.  
„Sie müssen verstehen, dass gerade nach der Ernte härtere Maßnahmen …“ –  
„Ich will wissen, wer das gewesen ist!“, unterbrach Ben die Leiterin des Zentrums. Ton und Miene mussten Cynthia klargemacht haben, dass er keine Erklärung wollte, sondern den Übeltäter, denn sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ihr Smartphone heraus, auf das sie sofort einzutippen begann.  
„Sie können den Kaufvertrag natürlich auflösen, wenn Sie nicht mehr zufrieden mit der angebotenen Ware sind, Herr Bergmann“, erklärte Cynthia vorsichtig und ließ ihr Telefon wieder in die Tasche gleiten. „Die beiden für den Sklaven zuständigen Ausbilder werden gleich kommen.“  
Den Kaufvertrag auflösen… Nein. Die Verletzung würde gewiss heilen und den Jungen in die erwartete Schönheit zurückverwandeln. Er drehte sich wieder dem angeketteten Sklaven zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf an der Wand stand. Er würde ihn nicht hergeben. „Ich behalte ihn“, sagte Ben knapp. Er trat zum Jungen hinüber, fasste ihn aber diesmal nicht an. „Wie lautet dein Name?“ Ben konnte den schweren Atem des Jungen hören. Er sah wie sich der schwarze Stoff zusammen mit dem Brustkorb hob und senkte. Er hatte einen schönen jugendlichen Körperbau. Leichte Brustmuskulatur bildete sich auf dem Stoff ab und die Ärmelsäume des T-Shirts spannten sich lückenlos über seine Oberarme. Die Schultern waren breit, aber nicht zu breit. Auf den Beinen kräuselten sich wunderschöne goldene Härchen. Welch ein Anblick. Ben ließ seine Hand wieder an das Kinn des Jungen fahren, seine Finger umfassten die haarfreie Haut und hoben sein Gesicht an. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte er erneut, zwang den Jungen jetzt, ihm ins Gesicht zu gucken.  
Das Auge, das wie die Südsee strahlte, sah Ben an. „Jannes“, antwortete der Sklave mit der erschöpften Stimme eines jungen Engels, dann wanderte sein Blick ausweichend zur Seite. Ben spürte die Müdigkeit des Jungen förmlich. Er würde lernen müssen mit Erschöpfung zu leben und Ben würde es ihm beibringen.  
Cynthia räusperte sich. „Ich habe hier natürlich die Sklavendaten“, sagte sie und wedelte mit einem dünnen Papierstapel in der Luft herum.  
Ben ließ seinen Jungen los und ging hinüber zum Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, wo her sich Cynthia gegenüber niederließ und die Papiere entgegen nahm.  
„Und hier sind die Sachen, die er bei sich hatte, als wir ihn ernteten“, ergänzte Cynthia und schob eine Plastikbox über den Tisch zu Ben rüber.  
Stillschweigend überflog Ben die Papiere. Der Junge hieß offenbar Jannes Opstelten und war gerade erst im Januar achtzehn Jahre alt geworden. „Geerntet am ersten März, der ist ja wirklich noch ganz frisch“, sagte Ben erfreut. Das bedeutet viel Arbeit, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Er mochte Arbeit. Ben legte die Papiere zur Seite und zog die Box zu sich. Ein Paar roter Sneakers befand sich darin, eine billige Armbanduhr und ein Portemonnaie, das Ben herausnahm und öffnete. Mehr als zwanzig Euro hatte Jannes nicht mitgehabt, als er für das Neue Ziel geerntet worden war, weshalb Ben zu dem Schluss kam, dass er Schüler gewesen war. „Personalausweis, Krankenkarte, Führerschein. Alles obsolet“, murmelte Ben erfreut vor sich hin.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Männer kamen herein. Ben richtete seinen Blick auf, begutachtete die beiden, die eindeutig zu Cynthias Ausbildern gehörten. Einer von ihnen, wenn nicht gar beide, war dafür verantwortlich, dass Ben nun mit einem verletzten Sklaven nach Hause gehen würde.  
Cynthia erhob sich und ging auf ihre Mitarbeiter zu. „Wer von euch hat dem Sklaven hier ins Gesicht geschlagen?“, fragte sie mit dem strengen Ton, den sie Stunden zuvor auch ihren Dienstmädchen entgegengebracht hatte.  
Ja, wer von euch war es?, überlegte Ben. Der eine Mann hatte lichter werdendes, graues Haar und ein stoppeliges Gesicht wie eine Ratte. Der Andere hatte einen wilden Vollbart und eine Halbglatze. Keiner von beiden sah wirklich nett aus, aber Freundlichkeit war wohl auch kein Einstellungskriterium für Cynthia gewesen.  
„Das war ich, Frau Direktorin“, antwortete der Rattenmann und stellte sich etwas strammer auf. „Nachdem der Sklave fliehen wollte.“  
Ben war aufgestanden. Er ging um den Tisch herum und auf den Mann zu. Sein Blick fiel auf die Hände des Ausbilders: zehn stummelige Finger, doch an keinem befand sich der so wertvolle Ring. Ben standen alle Möglichkeiten offen.  
„Du hast dich an meinem Eigentum vergriffen“, sagte Ben und plusterte sich in all seiner Breite und Höhe vor dem widerlichen Mann auf.  
„Der Junge befand sich hier im Zentrum und da bin ich für die Disziplin zuständig, mein Herr“, erwiderte der Mann, der ein wenig zurückgewichen war. Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob das Rattengesicht eingeschüchtert oder doch stolz wirkte. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, falls die Maßnahme Sie verärgert hat.“  
„Du trägst keinen Ring. Du gehörst dem Neuen Ziel nicht an. Aber das würdest du gern, nicht wahr?“, fragte Ben, während sich die Wut in ihm ausbreitete. „Du würdest gern einen Siegelring tragen, Sklaven halten und dir einen Platz in der neuen Weltordnung sichern“, stellte Ben fest. Voller Abscheu schaute er dem Mann in die dunklen, kalten Augen und sah die Antwort noch, bevor der Mann seinen schmallippigen Mund öffnete.  
„Das wäre eine große Ehre“, antwortete der Mann. Seine Augen funkelten gierig auf.   
Ist er wirklich so blöd?, fragte sich Ben. Das kann nicht sein… Doch der Mann sah Ben mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. „Dann hast du dir wohl einen Platz verdient“, beschloss Ben schließlich, wandte sich von der Ratte ab und Cynthia zu. Der Blick, den er der Direktorin zuwarf, war eindeutig.  
„Karl, füg Gregor der aktuellen Ernte zu“, sagte Cynthia kalt an den bärtigen Mann gerichtet. „Schwarze Abteilung.“  
„Was?! Nein!“ – der Mann mit dem Gesicht einer Ratte brüllte. „Lass mich los!“, rief er.  
Ben sah, wie sich der Mann namens Gregor aus dem Griff des bärtigen Kerls zu befreien versuchte, doch vergebens. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und beide Männer hatten den Raum verlassen.  
Und nun hatte Ben genug vom Zentrum. Er war hergekommen um Cynthia unter die Arme zu greifen, mehr nicht. Jetzt hatte er einen Sklaven erworben, jemanden, der seine Ehre angegriffen hatte, in den Sklavenstand verurteilt und mehr Zeit und Geld ausgegeben, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte sich ein bisschen Vergnügen verdient und wollte nichts sehnlicher als mit seinem neuen Sklaven nach Hause.


	7. Die Übergabe

Hätte man Jannes vor einer Woche gefragt, was er tun würde, sollte er jemals entführt und an einen Mann verkauft werden, so hätte er geantwortet, dass er sich wehren würde. Er würde kämpfen, um sich schlagen, ja sogar zubeißen. Er würde alles dafür tun, sich zu befreien, um zu seiner Familie, zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren zu können. Doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, was er antworten sollte.  
Sein Verhalten war jedenfalls ganz anders. Zwei junge Männer in weißen Hemden und schwarzen Westen hatten ihn an den Armen gepackt und führten ihn durch einen der unzähligen Flure des Gebäudekomplexes, in dem er sich befand. Ein dritter Mann in gleicher Kleidung trug die Plastikbox, in der sich, wie er gesehen hatte, seine Schuhe, seine Geldbörse und einige andere Sachen befanden, die ihm abgenommen worden waren. Vor ihm gingen die rothaarige Frau und der mysteriöse Mann, der ihn allen Anschein nach erworben hatte, und von der Frau Herr Bergmann genannt wurde. Jannes lief es kalt den Rücken herunter bei dem Gedanken an diesen Mann. Er hatte die Wut in seinen braunen Augen gesehen, eine Wut, die wie ein Inferno gelodert und um sich geschlagen hatte: er hatte Gregor in die Sklaverei verurteilt, weil dieser Jannes ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Diesen Mann zu verärgern schien keine gute Idee zu sein.  
Doch was Jannes am meisten ängstigte war, dass dieser Mann Jannes unverletzt besitzen zu wollen schien. Er war an Jannes’ Attraktivität und Unversehrtheit interessiert, an seinem Gesicht und Körper. Was das bedeutete, war Jannes schnell klar geworden und hatte ihm eine Heidenangst eingeflößt, schlimmer als Ketten und Betonzellen je gekonnt hätten.  
Vielleicht lässt er mich ja gehen, überlegte ein kleiner Teil Jannes’ Verstandes, in dem noch einige wenige Funken Hoffnung glühten. Vielleicht erkennt er, dass es ein Missverständnis ist.  
Die Gruppe prozessierte durch eine Tür und fand sich in einer Garage wieder. Ein großer schwarzer Wagen stand bereit, vor dem ein Mann in einem schlichten Anzug und mit Kapitänsmütze stand, der sogleich den Mann begrüßte, der Jannes gekauft hatte, und anschließend die Plastikbox entgegen nahm.  
„Nun, ich hoffe bald wieder Geschäfte mit Ihnen machen zu dürfen, Herr Bergmann“, sagte die rothaarige Frau. Sie reichte dem Mann die Hand, der sie sofort entgegen nahm und fest drückte. Jannes glaubte zu sehen, wie die Frau die Miene vor Schmerz verzog.  
„Ich werde die Tage vorbeischauen, Cynthia“, antwortete der Mann knapp, drehte sich dann Jannes zu.   
Für einen Moment traf Jannes’ Blick auf die braunen Augen, in denen er immer noch Flammen züngeln zu sehen meinte. Sofort richtete Jannes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den grauen Betonboden. Dieser Mann machte ihm selbstverständlich Angst.   
„Zeit nach Hause zu fahren, Jannes“, sagte er, als er an Jannes herangetreten war.  
Der schwache Funken Hoffnung brach in ein buntes und lichterlohes Feuerwerk aus, als Jannes seinen Blick hob und in die Augen des Mannes sah. Nach Hause?, hallte es durch Jannes’ Verstand. „Nach Hause?“, fand das Echo seiner Hoffnung den Weg durch seinen Mund.  
Die schmalen Lippen des Mannes weiteten sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war erloschen und etwas Dunkles hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. „Mein Zuhause, natürlich. Da wo du jetzt hingehörst“, antwortete der Mann zufrieden.  
Wie hatte Jannes nur so dumm sein können. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Betonboden zu, damit der Mann vor ihm nicht noch mehr von seiner Enttäuschung zu sehen bekam als ohnehin schon. Jannes ärgerte sich. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass dieser Mensch, der sich bisher nur als kaltblütig und grausam erwiesen hatte, ihn nach Hause bringen würde?  
Der Mann, den Jannes für den Chauffeur hielt, trat an ihn und seinem Besitzer heran und überreichte Letzterem ein schwarzes Stück Stoff, ehe er sich wieder entfernte.  
„Es ist besser für dich, wenn du nicht siehst, wo wir hin fahren“, sagte der Mann, während er den schwarzen Stoff auseinanderstülpte.   
Jannes erkannte, dass es sich um eine Maske handelte, ähnlich einer Sturmhaube, jedoch ohne Aussparungen für die Augen. Die beiden Bediensteten, die ihn festhielten, bestärkten ihre Griffe, als Jannes versuchte dem Stoff auszuweichen.  
Der Mann namens Bergmann schnaubte vergnügt. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du doch nicht so eine Kämpfernatur bist, wie ich gehofft habe“, sagte er, während er Jannes die Maske über den Kopf zog.  
Der Stoff kratzte an seiner Haut und raue Flusen drangen bei jedem Atemzug etwas tiefer in seine Nase ein und reizten ihn. Jannes konnte absolut gar nichts durch den Stoff erkennen, er war gefangen in unendlicher Schwärze. Wann würde er wieder etwas sehen dürfen? Würde er jemals wieder auf einen blauen Sommerhimmel schauen können? Es war die Ungewissheit, die an ihm nagte, kontinuierlich und mit einer Schärfe, die weder Handschellen noch Schläge erzeugen konnten.  
Jannes spürte, wie sich das Gesicht des Mannes an seinem eigenen vorbeilehnte und sich zu seinem Ohr bewegte. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Aber irgendwann wirst du mir dankbar sein, Jannes“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Jannes konnte pure Überzeugung vernehmen.  
Nein. Auch Jannes war überzeugt. Ich werde dir niemals dankbar sein.

Ben konnte sich nicht sattsehen. Er wollte sich nicht sattsehen. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit eingefroren und verhindert, dass Alter und Krankheit diesen schönen Körper vor ihm jemals befielen. Aber auch wenn er viel bewirken konnte, so gehörte das nicht dazu.  
Es war auch nicht nur der Körper, der ihn ansprach. Das ganze Verhalten des Jungen war ein Genuss. Das leichte Zittern, das seine Angst verriet, erregte Ben auf eine Art, zu der kein freier Mann fähig war. Und dann steckte in Jannes auch noch so viel Widerstand, den er brechen musste, brechen wollte. Bis der Junge seine neue Position als Sklave nicht nur verstanden hatte, sondern auch akzeptiert.  
Es fiel Ben nicht leicht, sich zurückzuhalten. Die Lust hatte seinen Körper seit der Auktion mit dem Verlangen tangiert, sich über Jannes herzumachen. Einzig sein Kopf hielt ihn davon ab. Der Kopf, in dem sich mehr oder weniger ein Plan abzeichnete, ein Konzept von dem, was aus Jannes werden sollte. Er durfte nicht zu früh agieren, durfte dem Jungen nicht den Lebenswillen rauben. Und außerdem war Jannes noch nicht medizinisch untersucht worden. Nein, Ben musste abwarten und durfte nicht voreilig handeln.  
Er sah durch die dunklen, getönten Scheiben hinaus. Sie hatten die Stadt bereits verlassen und fuhren nun auf einer wenig belebten Landstraße. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und berührte schon fast die Baumkronen am Horizont. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden sie endlich ankommen. Ben hob das Whisky-Glas aus der Vertiefung des niedrigen Tisches vor ihm und leerte es. Endlich konnte er genießen. Und nicht nur einen guten Drink. Er wandte sich wieder von der an ihm vorbeiziehenden Natur ab und richtete seinen Blick auf die schwarze Mütze, die das so schöne Gesicht verbarg. Jannes saß still auf dem Sitz, auf den Cynthias Diener ihn deponiert hatten. Seine Hände waren immer noch hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, verhinderten, dass er sich bequem in den Lederbezug lehnen konnte. Ben hatte Jannes den Sicherheitsgurt angelegt und das Gefühl genossen. Er war es von jetzt an, der diesen verängstigten Jungen beschützen würde. Er war der Einzige, der über sein Wohlergehen verfügte. Bisher hatte sich Jannes absolut vorbildlich verhalten, auch wenn Ben bewusst war, dass das nicht das Ergebnis konsequenter Abrichtung war, sondern wohl der Angst geschuldet. Jannes hatte seit sie das Aufbereitungszentrum verlassen hatten kein Wort gesagt. Vielleicht war Jannes ja von Natur aus ein stiller Zeitgenosse. Ben hoffte es. Sklaven, vor allem seine Sklaven, hatten nicht unaufgefordert zu sprechen.  
Ben stellte das Glas zurück und fuhr mit seinen Händen an den Jungen heran. Vorsichtig legte er die Kuppen von Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf den nackten Oberarm des Jungen, der zusammenzuckte. Gleich unter dem Rand des T-Shirt-Ärmels spürte Ben die jungen, schlanken Muskeln. Jannes’ Körper und Bens Vorstellungen eines idealen Körpers kamen eng zusammen. Jannes befand sich noch in der tollen Phase zwischen Knabe und Mann. Und sein Körperbau verriet Ben, dass er auch in einigen Jahren, wenn sein Besitz zu einem Mann herangereift war, noch genug Spaß an ihm finden würde, denn Jannes war ausbaufähig. Wenn das Knabenhafte verflogen wäre, was Ben so lange wie möglich herauszögern würde, würde er das volle Potenzial aus Jannes’ Männlichkeit herausholen. Die Lücke, die der Knabe hinterlassen würde, konnte Ben ja immer noch füllen. Cynthia würde ihn sicherlich über interessante neue Angebote auf dem Laufenden halten.  
Bens Hand fuhr hinauf, streichelte die sanften Härchen auf Jannes’ Oberarm und erreichten wieder das T-Shirt. Er tastete sich über den Stoff hinauf zu seiner Schulter und umfasste das Schlüsselbein mit einem festen Griff. „Du kommst der Perfektion wirklich nahe“, flüsterte Ben während er das leichte Zittern genoss. Jannes seufzte auf, doch sagte nichts. „Wir sind gleich da“, sagte Ben und fragte sich, ob Jannes die Ankunft genauso herbeisehnte wie er. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie es sein musste, mit der so existenziellen Ungewissheit zu leben, die für den größten Teil der Sklaven ein ständiger Begleiter war. Er konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Vielleicht würde er Jannes diese Frage irgendwann stellen, sobald der Junge ihm vertraute.  
Und dann endlich hörte Ben, wie das Gittertor sich öffnete. Der Wagen fuhr endlich die Einfahrt hinauf. „Wir sind angekommen, mein Herr“, ertönte die höfliche Stimme von Tenni, seinem Fahrer, durch die Lautsprecher.


	8. Angekommen

Die Hand fest um Jannes’ Oberarm gegriffen – fester als nötig, denn der Junge leistete keinen Widerstand – geleitete Ben ihn über die Einfahrt zur Eingangstür des Bungalows. Ben hatte darauf geachtet, dass der Junge sich beim Ausstieg nicht den Kopf stieß und ihn vor jeder Treppenstufe gewarnt, denn schließlich konnte Jannes immer noch nichts sehen und war zu alledem noch gefesselt. Ben genoss es, sich in dem Wissen zu wiegen, dass sein blonder Neuerwerb vollständig von ihm abhängig war. Die Macht, die er bereits jetzt über ihn ausübte, erfüllte Ben mit einem Freudenfeuer der Gefühle. Und zu wissen, dass er ihn schützte, erfüllte ihn ebenso.  
„Rühr dich nicht, ich schließe die Tür auf“, erklärte Ben, löste sich widerwillig von dem wunderschönen Oberarm und nahm den Haustürschlüssel hervor, den er sogleich in das Schloss gleiten ließ.  
Eine unangenehme Kälte strömte ihm entgegen. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Bungalow gewesen, den ganzen Winter über nicht, von seiner kurzen Auszeit an Silvester einmal abgesehen. Tenni würde sich um die Heizung kümmern müssen. Er trat ein und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Sofort fiel ein warmes Licht von der Decke und erhellte den Eingangsbereich, dann auch den rechts davon liegenden Wohnbereich.  
„Komm rein“, sagte Ben, packte Jannes erneut am Arm und zog ihn über die Türschwelle. „Endlich sind wir da.“ Ben streifte Jannes von dem offenen Flur hinüber in den Wohnbereich. „Ich nehme dir jetzt diese blöde Maske ab, Jannes. Dann können wir uns endlich ordentlich unterhalten“, kündigte Ben an. Vorsichtig nahm er den schwarzen Stoff zwischen die Finger und zog die Maske sanft von Jannes’ Haupt. Das Gesicht des Jungen war rot angelaufen und schweißgebadet. Ben sah, wie Jannes langsam das eine gesunde Auge öffnete. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann sah Jannes aber sofort an Bens Gesicht vorbei und durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit der angebrochenen Nacht. Wie süß er ist, dachte sich Ben, unterdrückte aber jedes Schmunzeln. Der Junge fürchtete sich vor ihm, wie ein junges Lamm den Wolf fürchtete. Aber Ben war kein Wolf. Er wollte seinen Sklaven nicht vernichten, sondern genießen.  
„Willkommen in meinem Bungalow. Es ist etwas staubig, aber das wird schon alles“, sagte Ben jetzt ohne Jannes anzusehen. Er ging zum langen Sofa hinüber und zog die darüber gelegte Decke herunter. Das Sofa war im art-déco-Stil gehalten, und strahlte in einem lebendigen Orange. Ben mochte seinen Bungalow, der ihm der einzige Ort war, an dem er wirklich entspannen und genießen konnte, an dem sich keine Arbeit in den Vordergrund drängte. Hier würde er die nötige Zeit für Jannes’ Ausbildung haben, ehe er ihn mit in seine Welt nehmen würde. Ben nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. „Komm her“, sagte er an Jannes gerichtet.  
Doch Jannes rührte sich nicht.  
„Ich bin keiner von Cynthias Dummköpfen, die ohne Sinn und Verstand Schläge verteilen, Jannes. Aber wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, wirst du dir wünschen, wieder in den Händen dieses Trottels zu sein.“ Bens Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort kälter und härter. Er hatte sich erhoben und ging die fünf Schritte auf Jannes zu, der zurückwich und ängstlich auf den Boden starrte. Ben streckte den Arm in Richtung Jannes aus und packte den Jungen am Oberarm.  
„Lass mich los“, wimmerte der Sklavenbursche, als Ben ihn an sich heranzog.  
„Nein“, antwortete Ben bestimmt. Er schleifte Jannes bis zum Sofa hinter sich her. „Wenn ich sitze, wirst du knien, hast du das verstanden?“ Ben hatte den Jungen wieder am Gesicht gepackt und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu gucken.  
„Ich will das nicht“, fuhr Jannes wimmernd fort. „Lass mich gehen, bitte.“  
Ben schnaubte leise auf. Er ließ Jannes einen Augenblick lang los, dann drückte er ihn jedoch nach unten, bis er ordentlich vor dem Sofa kniete und Ben Platz nehmen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass das für dich neu ist“, sagte Ben ruhig. „Deshalb will ich, dass wir erstmal reden.“  
Jannes hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sodass Ben ihm nicht in die Augen gucken konnte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, den Jungen dazu zu zwingen, doch dann ließ er den Gedanken wieder fallen. Jannes hatte für einen Tag genug durchgemacht, es hatte keinen Sinn ihm unnötigerweise weitere Qualen zuzufügen.  
„Und danach schauen wir mal, dass du was zu essen bekommst“, fügte Ben etwas freundlicher hinzu. Er kannte die Arbeit der Aufbereitungszentren gut genug um zu wissen, dass Jannes sicher seit seiner Gefangennahme nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken hatte. „Tenni!“, rief Ben und sein anderer Diener erschien sofort unter dem Bogen, der Eingangs- und Wohnbereich voneinander trennte. „Besorg uns was zu essen. Und sieh zu, dass die Heizung läuft“, sagte Ben zu dem Mann, der ihm normalerweise nur als Fahrer diente.  
„Selbstverständlich, mein Herr“, sagte Tenni nicht nur unterwürfig, sondern auch in einem hingebungsvollen Tonfall, verbeugte sich und verschwand in die Küche.  
„Siehst du, Jannes, es ist gar nicht so schwer mir zu gehorchen. Du bist nicht mein erster Sklave und du wirst nicht mein letzter sein. Du wirst dich in meinen Haushalt einreihen und mir treu dienen“, versprach Ben dem Jungen vor ihm, der immer noch wimmerte und schluchzte. Ben legte Jannes vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt rede mit mir.“  
Langsam aber stetig hob Jannes den Kopf, bis sein gesundes Auge irgendwo auf Bens Brust gerichtet war, während das andere unter einer geschwollen Fleischwulst verborgen war. Er traute sich allem Anschein nach nicht, seinem Besitzer ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Wenn ich tue was du sagst, lässt du mich dann gehen?“, fragte Jannes mit bebender Stimme, die Antwort wohl schon ahnend.  
Ben verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte betulich den Kopf. „Das ist keine Option“, antwortete er. Langsam wurde das gesunde Augenlid wässrig und Tränen flossen dem Jungen die Wangen hinab. „Aber ich bin durchaus an deinem Glück interessiert, Jannes. Du wirst mir irgendwann dankbar sein, dich gekauft zu haben, auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glauben willst.“  
„Wieso tust du das?“, fragte Jannes, jetzt weinend.  
Ben konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Die Verzweiflung und das Gewimmer machten ihn an. Der Grund für die Qual des Jungen zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit Lust und einer Geilheit, die er am liebsten sofort ausgelebt hätte. Aber es war noch zu früh dafür. „Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, du wirst mir ehrlich antworten. Danach kannst du dann essen und schlafen, verstanden?“  
Jannes nickte nicht, noch schüttelte er den Kopf, und schon gar nicht sagte er irgendwas. Er kniete einfach nur da, schluchzend und mit kullernden Tränen.  
„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte Ben, obgleich er das Alter Jannes’ schon kannte. Doch Jannes machte keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten. „Mach es dir nicht unnötig schwer, Junge.“  
„Achtzehn“, antwortete Jannes schließlich.  
Das stimmt, sagte Ben innerlich zu sich selbst. „Was ist dein höchster Schulabschluss?“  
Jannes sah endlich auf und Ben ins Gesicht. Das wunderschöne Blau seines Auges glänzte auf der wässrigen Tränenschicht. „Ich mache dieses Jahr Abitur“, antwortete Jannes.  
Nein, machst du nicht. Aber immerhin, allzu dumm bist du wohl nicht. „Welche Sprachen sprichst du?“  
„Ich kann Englisch und Französisch ein wenig. Oh, und Niederländisch ist meine zweite Muttersprache“, fuhr Jannes fort. Er sah Ben immer noch an, flehend und zugleich ängstlich.  
„Niederländisch? Interessant“, sagte Ben. Daher hat er wohl das blonde Haar. „Hattest du schon mal Sex?“  
Mit größtem Vergnügen sah Ben, wie sich der Schrecken in Jannes’ Miene abzeichnete. Er zitterte stärker als zuvor. „Ja“, antwortete er leise.  
„Mit einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen?“ Endlich kommen wir zum Punkt.  
„Ich bin nicht schwul“, antwortete Jannes nach kurzer Pause.  
„Das macht nichts“, sagte Ben zufrieden. „Du wirst dich an so gut wie alles gewöhnen können, Jannes. Du bist ein Mensch, Anpassung ist deine Stärke.“  
Jannes ließ den Blick wieder fallen und schluchzte nun lauter als je zuvor. Ben beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn und tätschelte ihm sanft den Kopf. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass Jannes seiner Hand gar nicht auszuweichen versuchte. Aber wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu erschöpft.  
„Hast du irgendwelche Krankheiten?“  
Jannes schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.  
„Den Rest erledigen wir morgen“, kündigte Ben an, als er sah, dass Tenni mit zwei Tellern Kartoffeln und Gurkensalat und zwei Wasserflaschen herbeigeeilt kam. „Ich esse später“, sagte Ben, nahm einen Teller und eine Flasche von seinem einen Sklaven entgegen und stellte sie vor dem anderen Sklaven ab. „Tenni, du holst morgen früh Lara ab und bringst sie her. Ich werde eine Zeit lang hier bleiben und jemand muss sich um das Haus kümmern“, bestimmte Ben. Tenni verneigte sich und Ben gab ihm mit einem Winken zu verstehen, dass er sich zurückziehen soll. Als Tenni verschwunden war, griff Ben in seine Jackentasche und zog den Schlüssel hervor, der Jannes’ Handschellen öffnen konnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Junge ihn nicht enttäuschen würde. Auch er war müde und wollte ihn heute nicht mehr bestrafen müssen. „Ich nehme dir jetzt die Fesseln ab, damit du essen kannst. Du bleibst auf dem Boden bis du aufgegessen hast, ich will nicht dass du aufstehst oder auf dumme Ideen kommst“, erklärte Ben ruhig, aber gewiss mit Nachdruck. „Hast du das verstanden?“  
Jannes hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Wahrscheinlich war sein Blick auf das spärliche Essen gerichtet, das ihm aber nach all der Zeit wie ein Festmahl vorkommen musste. Ben würde dafür sorgen müssen, dass morgen Einkäufe erledigt würden und der Bungalow wieder anständig bewohnbar gemacht würde, ihm graute jetzt schon vor dem Essen. Jannes hob den Blick und sah Ben wieder an. „Ja, habe ich“, antwortete er.  
Ben nickte zufrieden und erhob sich von dem bequemen Sofa. Er ging um Jannes herum und beugte sich hinter ihm hinunter. Die Handschellen saßen fest um die Handgelenke des Jungen, hatten sich fast schon ins Fleisch geschnitten. Vorsichtig steckte Ben den Schlüssel in die eine Schelle, drehte ihn und ließ das Metall aufspringen, dann öffnete er auch die andere. Er konnte Jannes aufatmen sehen – endlich konnte der Junge seine Arme wieder bewegen und seine Hände nutzen. „Iss jetzt“, befahl Ben seinem jungen Besitztum.  
Tatsächlich hatte Ben mit Widerstand gerechnet. Mit einem törichten Versuch zu entkommen oder gar damit, angegriffen zu werden. Aber Jannes überraschte ihn. Er nahm Messer und Gabel und begann damit, sich das wenige Essen hineinzuschaufeln. Er musste wirklich Hunger gehabt haben. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zufrieden damit, dem Aufbereitungszentrum entronnen zu sein. Auf jeden Fall dauerte es nicht lang, da hatte Jannes seinen Teller geleert und sich auch über die Wasserflasche hergemacht. Als auch die Flasche leer war, war es an der Zeit für Ben, sich über die Nacht von seinem Sklaven zu trennen.  
„Steh auf, Jannes“, sagte Ben wieder ruhig.  
Erstaunlicherweise schob Jannes den Teller von sich und stand auf.  
„Ich denke, du bist müde und ziemlich fertig. Wir machen morgen weiter. Komm mit“, verlangte Ben, lass es sich aber nicht nehmen, Jannes am Arm zu packen und neben sich herzuziehen. Sie gingen von der Sofa-Ecke weg zurück in den Eingangsbereich, wo hinter einer Tür eine Treppe in den Keller führte.  
„Bitte nicht“, sagte Jannes, nicht wimmernd sondern mit trockener Stimme.  
„Geh“, antwortete Ben nur und schickte den Jungen voran die Treppe hinunter, folgte ihm aber umgehend. Unten angekommen manövrierte er Jannes um die Ecke zu einer schweren Holztür, die er aufdrückte. Dahinter verbarg sich ein kleiner Raum mit einer alten Matratze mit Decke und einer noch älteren Toilette, aber immerhin war beides so sauber wie es in einem Haus nur sein konnte, das seit Monaten nicht bewohnt war. „Rein da“, sagte Ben und schubste Jannes in den dunklen Raum. Jannes fiel auf die Matratze und Ben konnte ihn zittern sehen. Es würde keine angenehme Nacht für den Jungen werden, aber das sollte es auch nicht. Er musste jeglichen Luxus erst verlieren um das, was Ben ihm irgendwann schenken würde, dankbar und zufrieden annehmen zu können. „Ich hole dich morgen raus“, versprach Ben und war sich sicher, etwas zu sehnsüchtig geklungen zu haben. Er zog die Tür wieder zu und schloss sie ab.

Nicht nur Jannes musste eine unangenehme Nacht verbringen. Auch Ben fiel es schwer ein Auge zuzumachen. Er lag zwar in einem warmen Bett und Tenni hatte auch die Heizung zum Laufen gebracht, aber dennoch hielten ihn seine Gedanken wach. Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder zufrieden sein sollte. Er hatte Jannes kaufen wollen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie er versucht hat dem Zentrum zu entfliehen. Ein törichter Versuch, sicherlich, aber dieser Wille hatte ihn angesprochen. Von dem war jetzt nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Andererseits hätte er Jannes’ Willen früher oder später ohnehin brechen müssen. So war es zumindest einfacher.   
Ben seufzte und rollte sich auf die Seite. Noch etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn. Etwas, das ihn nicht beschäftigen sollte. Er war schließlich in dem Wissen aufgewachsen, dass man sein Eigentum gut pflegen und behandeln sollte, dass man Objekte begehren und anschmachten durfte, aber dass seine Liebe den freie Menschen vorbehalten sein musste, das hatte er verinnerlicht. Und das schmerzte ihn. Hatte er sich etwa verliebt? Besser nicht, dachte sich Ben bei dem Gedanken daran, was das für den jungen, hübschen, blonden Knaben in seinem Keller bedeuten würde.


	9. Morgenwäsche

Irgendwann war Stille eingekehrt. Das stetige Winseln, das tränenreiche Weinen war in dem Moment verstummt, als das letzte bisschen Kraft Jannes verließ und der Schlaf ihn einholte.  
Er hatte die ganze Fahrt über gehofft, dass sich alles als Versehen herausstellen würde, dass man ihn nicht entführt hätte. Ein winziger Teil in ihm hatte sogar die vage Vermutung aufgestellt, dass dieser Herr Bergmann ihn zwar gekauft hatte, aber freilassen würde, dass er ein guter Kerl war… Die Vernunft in Jannes’ Verstand wusste, dass seine Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt werden würden, aber erst als der Mann ihn hier runter gebracht hatte, in diesen winzigen, kalten Kellerraum, der ihn so sehr an die Zelle im Aufbereitungszentrum erinnerte, als die dicke Holztür zugefallen und Jannes allein in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen worden war, war auch wirklich der letzte Funke Hoffnung erloschen. Jannes war auf der alten und unbequemen Matratze zusammengesunken, hatte die über lange Zeit gefesselten und ertaubten Arme um die Knie und den Kopf in den Schoß gelegt und geweint.  
Er hatte nicht an seine Familie gedacht, auch nicht an seine Freunde. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte diese Gedanken von ihm ferngehalten, um ihn vor noch größerem Schmerz, noch größerem Verlust zu schützen. Stattdessen hatten ihn viel banalere Dinge beschäftigt: er wollte gehen, einfach nur nach draußen, an die frische Luft. Den lebendigen Wind um sich herum wehen spüren, die warmen Strahlen der Sonne seine Haut umarmen fühlen. Und in Andacht der schönen Dinge im Leben war Jannes eingeschlafen. Denn zumindest im Schlaf war er frei.  
Doch so groß die Freiheit in seiner Traumwelt auch war, so war sie auch zeitlich begrenzt. Ein lautes Klopfen, ein dumpfer Schlag auf Holz, weckte ihn abrupt. Für einen Moment dachte Jannes, in seinem Zimmer zu liegen. Erst als er weder den roten Schimmer seines Digitalweckers zu seiner rechten Seite vernahm, noch die angenehme Wärme seiner dicken Bettdecke, fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er war. Die schwere Tür öffnete sich und ein schwacher Lichtschimmer fiel in die Kammer ein. Jannes erkannte die Umrisse eines Mannes und wich zurück, bis sein Rücken sich an die kalte Wand schmiegte.  
„Ich bringe Frühstück. Der Herr erwartet dich in einer viertel Stunde.“  
Jannes atmete erleichtert auf. Nicht sein Peiniger stand in der Tür, sondern der Mann, den er Tenni nannte. So wie es sich am Vorabend angehört hatte, war Tenni auch ein Sklave, doch Jannes war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig lag. Tenni war ein älterer Mann, älter zumindest als sein Besitzer, und war ganz anders gekleidet als Jannes. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Weste. Und er schien sich nicht zu fürchten. Womöglich war er nur ein bezahlter Angestellter, der die Arbeit für den reichen Mann übernahm, der Jannes gekauft hatte.  
Der Mann namens Tenni trat ein und stellte ein Brettchen mit zwei Scheiben Brot, gebuttert und mit Käse belegt, auf den Boden neben die Matratze.   
Für einen Moment überlegte Jannes, ob er dem Mann danken sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er würde keinen Dank zeigen, nicht Tenni und schon gar nicht seinem selbsternannten Besitzer.  
„Iss schnell. Du solltest den Herrn nicht warten lassen“, sagte Tenni, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum wieder. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Jannes war wieder im Dunkeln.  
Sein Magen knurrte. Er konnte den Käse riechen. Sein vergangenes Abendessen war sehr karg gewesen, drei Kartoffeln und ein bisschen fader Salat. Am liebsten hätte Jannes seinen Protest gezeigt, indem er die Brote gegen die Tür schmiss, aber sein Hunger war zu groß. Er tappte im Dunkeln nach dem Brettchen und zog eine der Brotscheiben herunter. Er brauchte nicht lange, um beide Scheiben in sich zu stopfen und herunterzuschlucken.  
Eine viertel Stunde. Das war alles was er noch an Zeit hatte. Dann würde es weitergehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Kommenden. Seit … er wusste gar nicht, wann genau man ihn aus dem Leben gerissen hatte, aber seit geraumer Zeit nun lebte er in Angst vor dem nächsten Augenblick. Sein Besitzer hatte ihn gefragt, ob er schon mal Sex gehabt hatte, ob er schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Jannes war nicht dumm, er war auch nicht naiv, er wusste, was dieser Typ mit ihm vorhatte. Er wusste nicht wann, aber ihm war klar, dass er bis dahin verschwinden musste. Er konnte sich nicht von einem Mann nehmen lassen und – da machte er sich nichts vor – genau das wäre seine Rolle als Sklave gewesen. Ich lass mich nicht in den Arsch ficken, bestimmte Jannes stumm über seinen eigenen Körper.  
Am Vorabend hatte er zwar aus den großen, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenstern geschaut, aber nur schwarze Nacht gesehen. Wenn das wirklich sein Frühstück gewesen sein sollte, dann würde jetzt bald die Sonne aufgehen und er würde sehen wo er war. Sicherlich war dieses Gebäude – der Bungalow, wie der Hausherr es genannt hatte – irgendwo fernab der Zivilisation. In einem Wald, auf einem Berg, irgendwo, wo nicht allzu oft unwillkommene Besucher mit ihrer Anwesenheit störten. Das würde es nicht einfacher für Jannes machen.  
Gerade als er dachte noch zehn Minuten zu haben, öffnete sich die schwere Holztür erneut. Diesmal konnte sich Jannes schneller an das Licht gewöhnen und entsprechend auch die Umrisse des Mannes schneller einordnen. Er war es. Statt des Anzugs vom Vortag trug er jetzt ein weites, himmelblaues Hemd, das seine muskulöse Brust und die starken Arme unter Anspannung betonte, und eine bequeme Stoffhose. Der Mann machte Jannes Angst.  
„Morgen, Jannes“, tönte die tiefe Stimme seines Besitzers und Jannes brauchte nicht lange, um die Vorfreude herauszuhören. „Steh auf, ich habe heute einiges vor.“  
Sollte er sich widersetzen? Einfach sitzen bleiben? Er spürte immer noch den unangenehmen Schmerz im Bauch, den ihm einer der Wärter an jenem schrecklichen Ort zugefügt hatte. Sein Auge war immer noch geschwollen und pochte schmerzvoll. Vielleicht würde der Mann ihn nicht schlagen, wenn er sich jetzt weigerte, aber er würde ihn irgendwie bestrafen. Ihn einfach eingesperrt lassen. Nein, Jannes musste sich … kooperativ zeigen. Langsam erhob er sich. Er sah, wie der Mann die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn fest am Arm packte, wie schon so viele Male zuvor. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an, und obgleich der Griff schmerzvoll war, war die wenige Wärme, die von dem Mann auf Jannes überging angenehm nach der kalten Nacht. Und Jannes hasste sich dafür, so zu empfinden.  
Der Mann führte ihn die Treppe hinauf in den großen Raum, der von den Lampen an der Decke erhellt wurde. Sie standen jetzt im Eingangsbereich und Jannes konnte durch die Fenster, die die Tür umrahmten, Bäume und rosafarbenen Himmel sehen: die Sonne ging gerade auf. Jannes konnte das bisschen Natur nicht lange genießen, sofort zerrte der Mann ihn weiter, zu einer Tür, die er aufstieß.  
Dunkelblaue Fliesen waren auf dem Boden verlegt worden, die Wände waren mit denselben und vereinzelten orangeroten gefliest, die wie brennende Sterne am Nachthimmel wirkten. Doch Jannes hatte Angst. Er war jetzt im Badezimmer.  
„Zieh dich aus“, zischte die Stimme seines Besitzers im Befehlston durch die Stille.  
Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich werde mich nicht vor dir ausziehen. Jannes stand wie gelähmt da. Der Mann hatte ihn losgelassen und war zu einem Schrank neben dem Waschbecken gegangen, aus dem er ein Handtuch herauszog, das er auf einen Hocker vor der Duschkabine legte, auf dem bereits Kleidungsstücke lagen.  
„Schämst du dich etwa?“, fragte der Mann, als er sich wieder Jannes zudrehte. Er klang amüsiert. Für ihn war das alles nur ein Spiel. „Ich habe schon genug Jungs wie dich nackt gesehen.“  
Nein, Jannes schämte sich nicht. Er war schon oft nackt unter Jungs gewesen, nach dem Sport unter der Dusche. Das war kein Problem für ihn. Was dieser Mann plante, war, was ihn hemmte und lähmte. Die Furcht, die er in ihm auslöste.  
Der Mann kam auf ihn zu. Jannes richtete seinen Blick sofort zu Boden. Er sah die Finger, spürte, wie sie sich um sein Kinn hakten und seinen Kopf mit Kraft anhoben. Jannes schloss die Augen. Er wollte dem Mann nicht in die Augen sehen. Während die eine Hand ihn am Kinn festhielt, spürte er die andere langsam über sein Gesicht fahren, von seinem Ohr hinab, die Kinnlinie entlang bis zum anderen Ohr, dann über seine Lippen zurück.  
„Stoppelig“, murmelte der Mann. „Aber du hast noch einen sehr unregelmäßigen Bartwuchs und bei deiner Farbe sieht man sowieso nicht fiel davon.“ Die Hand am Kinn löste sich und die andere Hand stemmte sich gegen Jannes’ Rücken, schob ihn vor sich her, rüber zum Waschbecken. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du rasierst dich jetzt anständig und ohne auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen, und dafür geh ich gleich aus dem Bad, damit du dich in Ruhe ausziehen und duschen kannst.“  
Jannes antwortete nicht. Er zitterte wieder. Ihm war eine Möglichkeit geboten worden, den perversen und lechzenden Blicken auf seinem Körper zu entkommen. Aber er wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Er wollte sich ihm widersetzen, dem Mann keinen Sieg über seinen eigenen Willen gönnen, ihm auf keinen Fall mitteilen, ein höriger Sklave zu sein.  
„Ich kann dich natürlich auch fesseln, dich selber rasieren und dir dann die Kleider vom Leib reißen…“, flüsterte der Mann Jannes warnend ins Ohr.  
Jannes hörte das metallische Klimpern von Handschellen. Nein, er wollte nicht wieder in Eisen gelegt werden, wenigstens Herr über seine Hände wollte er sein. Er atmete tief durch, öffnete die Augen und sah zum ersten Mal seit langem sein Spiegelbild vor sich. Die Haut um sein geschwollenes Auge hatte einen widerlich grüngelben Farbton angenommen. Sein gesundes Auge war dunkel unterlaufen und er war ungewöhnlich blass. Sich selbst so zu sehen, völlig fertig und gepeinigt, nahm ihm den Willen zum Widerstand.  
„Okay“, willigte Jannes ein. „Ich rasier mich.“  
Der Mann öffnete den Spiegelschrank und holte eine Spraydose Rasierschaum und einen Einwegrasierer hervor. „Wasch dir erstmal das Gesicht“, sagte der Mann.  
Jannes tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, wartete einen Moment bis das Wasser warm war und tauchte dann erst seine Hände unter den Wasserstrahl, rieb sie aneinander, ehe er eine flache Schüssel mit den Handflächen bildete und sich Wasser ins Gesicht schaufelte. Die Wärme linderte seine Angst ein wenig. Es war schön, endlich wieder etwas Angenehmes zu spüren. Als der Mann ihm ein Handtuch vor die Nase hielt, nahm Jannes es an und trocknete sein Gesicht ab. Er widersetzte sich nicht. Das war nicht der passende Moment.  
Sein Besitzer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Rasierschaum selbst auf Jannes’ Gesicht zu verteilen. Es war erniedrigend, einem Mann so in seinem Gesicht herumspielen zu lassen. Als sein Vater ihm ein paar Jahre zuvor die Rasur beigebracht hatte, hatte sich Jannes schon unwohl gefühlt. Doch hier, mit einem wildfremden Mann, mit einem Mann, dessen Pläne Jannes, wenn schon nicht komplett kannte, so doch zumindest ahnte, fühlte er sich einfach nur schutzlos, erniedrigt und bar jeder Würde.  
Und dann sah er den Einwegrasierer vor sich, gehalten von dem Mann, den er so verabscheute und zugleich fürchtete. „Du könntest mich natürlich damit versuchen zu verletzen, aber das wäre dumm. Und wir haben eine Vereinbarung, Jannes“, erinnerte ihn der Mann, drückte ihm den Rasierer in die Hand und ging zwei Schritte zurück.  
Ein Rasierer war keine Waffe, die ihm hier helfen konnte. Und jeder Versuch sich zu wehren, da war sich Jannes sicher, führte nur zu Handschellen, Schlägen und Schlimmerem. Nein, er vertraute darauf, dass der Mann sein Wort hielt, dass er ihn allein duschen lassen würde. Schwer atmend setzte Jannes die Klinge an der linken Kotelette an und tat, was ihm befohlen worden war: er rasierte sich anständig. Jeder Zug mit der Klinge fiel ihm schwer. Er sah den gierigen Blick des Mannes im Spiegel, glaubte seine Freude zu spüren, während Jannes nur Erniedrigung fühlte. Er schabte Schaum und blonde Stoppeln aus dem Gesicht und mit jedem neuen Ansatz fürchtete er sich mehr. Würde der Mann sein Wort halten? Er sollte sich keine Hoffnung mehr machen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Sein Besitzer war sicher kein freundlicher Mensch, aber er wirkte wie ein Geschäftsmann, wie jemand, der sich an Abkommen und Verträge hielt. Aber galt das auch ihm, Jannes gegenüber? Einem Menschen, den er als Sklaven betrachtete?  
„Schön“, sagte der Mann schließlich als Jannes fertig war. Er öffnete den Spiegelschrank erneut, nahm mehrere Einwegrasierer, eine Nagelschere und eine kleine Glasschale heraus. „Ich will nicht, dass du auf die Idee kommst, dir wehtun zu können“, erklärte der Mann und warf Jannes ein Lächeln zu. „Ich geh jetzt, putz dir die Zähne, zieh dich aus, dusch dich und zieh dir dann an, was ich dir auf den Hocker gelegt habe. Ich kann diese Zentrumskleidung an dir nicht mehr sehen“, fuhr er fort, gab Jannes ein kleinen Klopfer auf die Schulter und ging mitsamt dem Schrankinhalt zur Tür. „Du findest eine Zahnbürste im Schrank. Ich warte draußen. Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, sonst komm ich rein und sehe dich doch noch nackig.“ Er zwinkerte Jannes schelmisch zu.  
Und tatsächlich: er verließ das Badezimmer. Jannes zögerte einen Moment lang. Weder das Lächeln noch das Zwinkern hatte er verstanden und den Schulterklopfer schon gar nicht. Für einen Augenblick hatte der Mann freundlich gewirkt. Aber das ist er nicht. Er ist ein perverser Krimineller. Und doch war das jetzt Jannes’ Chance. Er sah sich eilig um. Das Bad hatte kein Fenster und die Tür war der einzige Weg hinaus. Die Eckbadewanne hatte zwar Halterungen für Shampoo, Schwämme und Bürsten, aber waren die alle unbesetzt. Überhaupt wirkte das Badezimmer, wie der Rest des Hauses, recht unbewohnt. Im Schrank neben dem Waschbecken waren nur Handtücher. Nichts von dem konnte Jannes helfen. Nein, hätte es hier einen Ausweg gegeben, dann hätte sein Peiniger ihn hier nicht allein gelassen. Frustriert nahm sich Jannes eine noch verpackte Zahnbürste aus dem Spiegelschrank, suchte nach der Zahnpasta und putzte sich eilig die Zähne. Dann ging er zur Duschkabine und schlüpfte aus T-Shirt und Shorts heraus und stieg in die Dusche ein.   
Dafür, dass der Mann so reich wirkte, fand Jannes die Dusche alles andere als edel. Statt einer Glastür wie bei Jannes zu Hause hatte diese hier nur einen orangeroten Duschvorhang, der glibberig und unhygienisch wirkte. Jannes drehte das Wasser auf und wich an den Rand der Kabine, als das Wasser in laschen Tropfen aus der Brause sickerte. Es war kalt. Jannes brauchte einen Moment um die Temperatur angenehm einzustellen, was für ihn heiß bedeutete.  
Er hatte Glück gehabt, Glück im Unglück zwar nur, aber mittlerweile war Jannes auch dafür dankbar. Er konnte hier allein duschen, ohne gierige Blicke auf seinem ohnehin schon geschändeten Körper verspüren zu müssen. Vielleicht konnte er das Schlimmste hinauszögern, bis ihm die Flucht gelang. Er musste es versuchen.  
„Nimm das Shampoo im unteren Fach!“, fiel die Stimme des Mannes durch die Badezimmertür bis in die Dusche, deren rasselndes Wasserrauschen sie auch nicht übertönen konnte. „Und mach hinne!“  
Das ließ sich Jannes nicht zweimal sagen. Er griff nach dem Shampoo, eine rote Tube, die für Frauen bestimmt war, und öffnete sie. Ein fruchtiger Duft drang in seine Nase, Erdbeere und Himbeere und noch irgendetwas, vielleicht Zimt. Eindeutig Frauenshampoo, dachte sich Jannes. Doch das konnte ihn nicht mehr erniedrigen. Dafür hatte er schon zu viel mitgemacht.  
Nachdem er die Haare gewaschen hatte, drehte er das Wasser ab, öffnete den Vorhang einen Spalt breit und schaute, ob der Mann sich wirklich an sein Wort gehalten hatte. Jannes konnte ihn nicht sehen und hüpfte schnell aus der Kabine auf den Vorleger, griff nach dem Handtuch und begann sich eilig abzutrocknen. Zuerst kümmerte er sich um seinen Arsch, dann auch um die Vorderseite und ehe er den Rest seines Körpers abtrocknete, suchte er auf dem Hocker nach einer Unterhose, doch fand nur eine graue Jogginghose. Na klar, sagte er zu sich selbst. Wenn die mir in diesem … Zentrum … keine Unterhose zugestehen, dann dieses Arschloch hier erst recht nicht. Und so schlüpfte Jannes mit freiliegendem Glied in die Hose, die ihm haargenau passte. Er trocknete schnell noch seinen Oberkörper ab und nahm dann das hellblaue T-Shirt hervor. Anders als die Hose, saß das T-Shirt ziemlich eng, doch Jannes hatte das Gefühl, dass das so gewollt war.  
„Ich komme jetzt rein!“, rief der Mann und ohne auch nur einen Moment zu warten, öffnete er die Tür und trat tatsächlich ein.  
Jannes richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden, während der Mann auf ihn zukam und mit der Hand durch sein immer noch feuchtes Haar wuschelte.  
„Jetzt hast du endlich was gescheites an“, sagte er zufrieden, packte Jannes am Oberarm und zog ihn aus dem Badezimmer heraus.  
Was passiert jetzt?


	10. Morgenwäsche

Bens Hand hatte den warmen Arm des jungen Sklaven fest im Griff. Er zog ihn neben sich her, durch den Flur hinüber zum Wohnbereich. Ben sagte nichts und auch Jannes verblieb still, doch Ben überlegte ob er zu schwach gewesen war. Er hatte seinem Sklaven ein Angebot gemacht, ihm eine Bedingung gestellt, die Jannes schließlich auch erfüllt hatte. Er hatte ihm gehorcht, das war eindeutig gut, doch hatte er den Jungen damit nicht auch falsche Hoffnung gemacht? Ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er als Besitzer ein Verhandlungspartner war? Ben hoffte inständig, dass Jannes nicht so naiv wäre, hoffte, dass der Junge seine Lage einigermaßen realistisch einschätzen konnte. Und wenn nicht jetzt, dann würde er ihm die Augen im Laufe des Tages sicherlich öffnen.  
Und Ben ärgerte sich. Immer noch nicht hatte er sein Eigentum richtig betrachten können. Seine Gutmütigkeit hat ihm den doch hoffentlich erregenden Anblick nackten Fleisches zumindest bis auf Weiteres verwehrt, dabei hatte ihn der Gedanke an Jannes’ intimste Bereiche die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten. Er würde schon noch zu seinem Genuss kommen, so viel war klar, doch er war des Wartens leid. Nicht mehr lange, sagte er sich.  
Herr und Sklave erreichten den großen Sessel. Gleich nebenan, auf einem kleinen Tischchen, stand ein noch geschlossener Koffer. Ben zwang Jannes ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Du erinnerst dich hoffentlich daran, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe. Wenn ich sitze, hast du zu knien“, sagte Ben, und der Frust seiner Gedanken wurde zur Strenge in seiner Stimme. Jannes’ Pupillen wandten sich von ihm ab und wanderten in seine Augenwinkel. Der Junge kannte diese Regel nun, eine von vielen, die noch kommen würden. Es lag jetzt an ihm, sie zu befolgen oder die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ben ließ sich bequem auf seinem Sessel – nein, auf seinem Thron – nieder.  
Jannes stand noch immer aufrecht, sah eine Topfpflanze in der Ecke an. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren, keine Bewegung runter auf den Boden, wo er hingehörte.  
„Knie nieder!“, befahl Ben und die Gewalt seiner Stimme hallte in dem großen Raum wider. Finster sah er hinauf in die blauen Augen seines Jungen, die ihm für einen Moment nur ängstlich entgegenstarrten. Ein genussvoller Anblick, den Ben aber nicht dulden konnte. Er gestand Jannes sehr wohl die Angst zu, aber als Herr konnte er nicht erlauben, dass sein Sklave seine Befehle missachtete.  
Und mit einem Mal stand Ben wieder auf den Beinen. Blitzschnell hatte er ausgeholt und den Jungen am Nacken gepackt. Jannes, der nicht mehr gefesselt war, konnte seine Hände zur Wehr nutzen – und tat es zum ersten Mal auch. Der blonde Sklave versuchte sein Genick aus Bens starkem Griff zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance. Erfahrung und Kraft gaben Ben jede Möglichkeit Herr der Lage zu bleiben und ehe sich sein nicht erzogener Sklave versah, fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend vor. Ben hockte dem jungen Körper, hielt Jannes’ Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst und die Hände an den Gelenken zusammen. Die Macht, die er über diesen hilflosen Jungen ausübte, erfüllte jede Faser seines Körpers, ließ das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rasen und pumpte voller Erregung Blut in seine Männlichkeit. Wie einfach es gewesen wäre, Jannes jetzt zu nehmen. Aber Ben wollte warten. Er wollte sein Spielzeug nicht kaputt machen. Zu hoch war der Preis gewesen – und die Aussicht auf Lust und Ablenkung, die Jannes ihm bringen würde, tat ihr Übriges.  
„Ziemlich dumm“, flüsterte Ben Jannes ins Ohr. „Du machst es dir unnötig schwer, Junge.“  
Ben fühlte wie sich die Muskeln in Jannes’ Körper gegen ihn wehren wollten, doch er ließ nicht nach. Er würde siegreich hervorgehen – und er würde Jannes bestrafen müssen, doch zuvor musste der Junge es verstehen lernen. Er musste seine neue Position, sein neues Leben begreifen ehe er empfänglich für Strafen war.  
„Fürs erste bleibst du also besser gefesselt“, erklärte Ben, die Lippen nur einen Hauch von den kleinen, flaumbesetzten Ohrmuscheln seines Sklaven entfernt. Ein wimmerndes Schluchzen drang aus Jannes Mund hervor. Ben löste die Hand, die Jannes’ Gesicht auf den Boden drückte und löste die Handschellen, die er an einer hinteren Gürtelschlaufe bei sich getragen hatte. Er war nicht unvorbereitet, er hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet und sich auf nötige Maßnahmen eingestellt. Jannes hob seinen nun freien Kopf ein Stück, stöhnte und verlangte, dass Ben ihn losließe, doch Ben blieb unbeeindruckt. Er legte dem Sklaven allen Protest ignorierend die Handschellen an. Metall steht ihm nicht. Wenn er erst vorbereitet war, würde Ben die eisernen Fesseln durch ein angemesseneres Material ersetzen.  
„Na komm“, sagte Ben, packte Jannes an den Schultern und half ihm in die für ihn als Sklaven angemessene Position – auf die Knie. „Knie ruhig bequem, mir ist erstmal nur wichtig, dass du überhaupt kniest.“ – Verdammt! Klang er schon wieder zu schwach? Zu nachgiebig? Nein, er war ehrlich. Jannes sollte ihn ehrlich erleben, ihn kennenlernen.  
Ben nahm wieder auf seinem Sessel Platz und Jannes hielt, mit trotzig gen Boden gerichtetem Blick zwar, aber immerhin, seine Position. Ein kleiner Funke Stolz erfüllte Ben. Er hatte es geschafft – Jannes war da, wo er ihn haben wollte, wenn auch erstmal nur durch Körpereinsatz. Zukünftig würde der Junge ihm aufs Wort gehorchen, doch seine Formung hatte gerade erst begonnen. Er musste noch reifen.  
„Dir sollte klar sein …“ begann Ben, der jeden Zweifel an sein Vorgehen wieder verdrängt hatte. Er musste jetzt selbstbewusst, unbeirrbar wirken. „… dass du für deinen Ungehorsam entsprechend bestraft werden wirst, Jannes.“ Voller Interesse erwartete Ben eine Reaktion des Jungen, rechnete damit, dass das blonde Haupt sich erhob und ihn böse, oder besser noch, ängstlich ansah, doch Jannes hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Interessant. „Aber zu allererst sollte ich dir helfen, deine Stellung als mein Sklave zu verstehen. Und ich will, dass wir uns besser kennenlernen.“ Ob er mir jetzt gehorcht? „Jannes, schau mich an.“ Es war ein einfacher Befehl, fast beiläufig ausgesprochen.  
Und Jannes hob den Blick. Die entstellte Gesichtshälfte störte Ben noch immer. Er würde sich noch bei Cynthia erkundigen müssen, ob der dafür Verantwortliche bereits die Konsequenzen für sein Vergehen an Bens Eigentum trug. Und er würde einen Arzt Jannes begutachten lassen, nicht nur dem Gesicht wegen, sondern auch um herauszufinden, ob Jannes voll einsatzfähig war. Doch erst einmal würde er sich an dem wunderschönen Blau des gesunden Auges erfreuen.  
„Ich will nicht dein Sklave sein“, sagte Jannes und Ben hatte Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, welche Gefühle der Junge ihm zugleich mitteilte. Sein Blick war nicht ängstlich, eher resigniert, aber in seiner Stimme schwing Wut mit.  
„Was du willst, spielt keine Rolle mehr. Du wurdest von einem Zentrum geerntet und bist bereits registriert“, erklärte Ben streng, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Anders als du vielleicht gedacht hast, gibt es wieder legitimierte und vor allem legale Sklaverei. Du wirst aber noch feststellen, dass du ziemlich Glück gehabt hast“, fügte Ben überzeugt und ehrlich hinzu. Jannes musste ihn für einen schrecklichen Menschen halten, aber Ben würde ihm noch früh genug zeigen, dass die Sklaven seines Haushalts Privilegien genossen, von denen Sklaven anderer Herren und Herrinnen nur träumen konnten.  
„Du lügst. Du bist ein Verbrecher. Ein Menschenhändler“, erwiderte Jannes, dessen Stimme langsam zu zittern begonnen hatte.  
„Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin kein Verbrecher. Und ich handle auch nicht mit Menschen“, antwortete Ben. Ich kaufe Menschen, aber ich handle nicht mit ihnen. Aber genug von mir. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Wut, Angst, Hass oder was auch immer in Jannes’ Gesicht geschrieben gestanden hatte, verflog mit einem Male und machte der Ungläubigkeit Platz. Mit halb offenem Mund starrte das blaue Auge hinauf zu Ben. „Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Jannes leise.  
„Nein“, antwortete Ben. „Ich meine das ernst. Wie geht es dir?“  
Für einen Moment hatte Ben den Eindruck, dass Jannes gedachte aufzustehen, doch er blieb auf den Knien, ließ die Kette zwischen den Handschellen ein wenig rascheln, schloss den Mund, öffnete ihn wieder und brachte doch keine Worte hervor. Er atmete tief ein und dann endlich: „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu meiner Familie. Ich weiß was du vorhast, du –“  
„Du bist zu Hause, Jannes. Das ist jetzt dein Zuhause. Das hier ist jetzt dein Leben. Und was ich vorhabe, ist folgendes: Ich will, dass du dich hier dran gewöhnst. Ich will, dass du mir dienst. Und das wirst du auch tun. Du kannst dich zwar wehren und versuchen dich zu weigern, aber dann werde ich dich disziplinieren und letzten Endes tust du doch was ich sage. Also, versuch es gar nicht erst wieder“, gab Ben seinem Sklaven den wohlgemeinten Ratschlag.  
„Wieso tust du das?“ Jannes war leise geworden. Es war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, als ängstigte ihn die Frage und die darauffolgende Antwort mehr als alles, was er in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte.  
„Wieso ich dich als Sklaven halte, meinst du?“ Ben überlegte einen Moment, legte sich die Worte zurecht. Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Jannes sollte ihn so kennenlernen wie er wirklich war. Ben wollte sich seinem Sklaven gegenüber nicht verstellen. Ein guter, treuer und loyaler Sklave war schließlich der einzige Mensch, dem man gegenüber sich selbst sein konnte. Jannes war weder gut noch treu oder gar loyal, er war kaum ein Sklave, aber Ben wollte ihn dorthin bringen. „Ich mag schöne Sachen. Und du bist das Schönste, was ich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe.“ Nein, das ist jetzt doch blöd gewesen. „Du wirst diese Welt noch zu verstehen lernen. Ich habe das Recht Menschen zu besitzen, Jannes, und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen dich zu kaufen, weil du mir gefallen hast. Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit dich auch wirklich als mein Eigentum zu kennzeichnen.“  
Das ist jetzt eindeutig Angst, dachte Ben, als er Jannes Blick zu deuten versuchte. Kennzeichnen klingt so viel drastischer als es wirklich ist, überlegte Ben. Er griff zu dem Koffer neben ihm und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Jannes konnte vom Boden her nicht sehen, was sich im Koffer befand, doch Ben merkte, wie der Junge sich vor ängstlicher Neugierde ein wenig streckte, um doch einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Ben gab sich keine Mühe, den Inhalt zu verbergen, wozu auch? Jannes würde es früh genug erfahren.  
Mit vorsichtiger Hand – völlig unnötig, aber dem Pathos Rechnung tragend – nahm Ben das Teil hervor. Fünf Zentimeter breit, aus hochwertigem, schwarzem Leder gefertigt und ohne überflüssiges Dekor – das Halsband war perfekt für den Jungen. Vier metallene Ringe würden Ben zukünftig dabei helfen können, wenn Jannes’ mal wieder nicht wusste wohin mit seinen Händen. Aber das würde hoffentlich nicht allzu oft nötig sein.  
„Steh auf“, forderte der Herr seinen Sklaven auf und erhob sich selbst, stellte den zugeklappten Koffer auf das Tischchen zurück.  
Jannes sah ängstlich, vielleicht ehrfürchtig, zu Ben hinauf, den Blick auf das Stück Leder fixiert. Der Junge war nicht dumm, er wusste was ein Halsband bedeutete. Und er stand auf. „Bitte nicht“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang schwächer. „Ich tue was du sagst.“  
Du bist gar nicht in der Lage mir irgendwelche Angebote zu machen, sagte sich Ben stumm. „Ich weiß, Jannes“, antwortete er seinem Sklaven. „Dreh dich um. Und vergiss nicht, wenn du dich wehrst, wird es nur schlimmer.“  
Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob Jannes wirklich eingesehen hatte, dass Protest und der Versuch, der Situation zu entrinnen, aussichtslos waren und ihm nur noch mehr Leid eingebracht hätten oder ob er einfach nur des Kampfes müde war, jedenfalls drehte sich der Junge um und gab Ben den wunderschönen Nacken preis. So oft hatte Bens Hand sich schon um das muskulöse Fleisch gelegt, doch noch nie hatte er Jannes’ Hals wirklich begutachtet. Dünne, flaumige Härchen standen ein wenig zu gerade auf. Gänsehaut, natürlich. Ein Wirbel erhob sich unter der Haut, gerade so über dem Kragen des T-Shirts. Ben hatte schon lange nicht mehr gezeichnet, doch jetzt wo er Jannes so vor sich sah, überflügelte ihn die Lust Pinsel und Papier hervorzuholen und den göttlichen Anblick jugendlicher Schönheit auf die Leinwand zu bannen. Nicht jetzt. Ben riss sich zusammen, hob das Halsband über Jannes’ Kopf, lächelte ob des ängstlichen Zusammenzuckens und legte es dann vorsichtig um die helle Haut des Halses. Er würde sie eine lange Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen können. Schade, dachte Ben, aber er muss ein Halsband tragen. Ben legte die lederne Schlaufe in die kalte Schnalle, zog zu bis das Halsband bequem saß – und zog es noch etwas fester. Er schloss die Schnalle und sicherte den Mechanismus mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss. Er wollte Jannes gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit geben, das Halsband, das ihn als Besitz auswies, abnehmen zu können, wollte ihm keine falsche Hoffnung machen. Der Junge wimmerte, doch Ben ließ sich nicht beirren. Er prüfte mit dem kleinen Finger, ob noch genug Spiel zwischen Leder und Haut blieb und kam zum Schluss, dass Jannes ungehindert atmen konnte. Ja, das Halsband saß fest, keine Frage. Es sollte den Jungen schließlich daran erinnern, wer und vor allem was er war.  
Ben ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er musste gar nichts sagen, denn Jannes sank von allein zurück auf den Boden und nahm seine kniende Position ein. „Gut so“, sagte Ben zufrieden, streckte seine Hand aus und tätschelte das noch leicht feuchte, blonde Haar. „Solltest du doch Probleme haben, durch das Halsband zu atmen, sagst du mir das.“  
Jannes nickte leicht. Es war ein Anfang.


	11. Anprobe

Bens Hand hatte den warmen Arm des jungen Sklaven fest im Griff. Er zog ihn neben sich her, durch den Flur hinüber zum Wohnbereich. Ben sagte nichts und auch Jannes verblieb still, doch Ben überlegte ob er zu schwach gewesen war. Er hatte seinem Sklaven ein Angebot gemacht, ihm eine Bedingung gestellt, die Jannes schließlich auch erfüllt hatte. Er hatte ihm gehorcht, das war eindeutig gut, doch hatte er den Jungen damit nicht auch falsche Hoffnung gemacht? Ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er als Besitzer ein Verhandlungspartner war? Ben hoffte inständig, dass Jannes nicht so naiv wäre, hoffte, dass der Junge seine Lage einigermaßen realistisch einschätzen konnte. Und wenn nicht jetzt, dann würde er ihm die Augen im Laufe des Tages sicherlich öffnen.

Und Ben ärgerte sich. Immer noch nicht hatte er sein Eigentum richtig betrachten können. Seine Gutmütigkeit hat ihm den doch hoffentlich erregenden Anblick nackten Fleisches zumindest bis auf Weiteres verwehrt, dabei hatte ihn der Gedanke an Jannes’ intimste Bereiche die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten. Er würde schon noch zu seinem Genuss kommen, so viel war klar, doch er war des Wartens leid. Nicht mehr lange, sagte er sich.

Herr und Sklave erreichten den großen Sessel. Gleich nebenan, auf einem kleinen Tischchen, stand ein noch geschlossener Koffer. Ben zwang Jannes ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Du erinnerst dich hoffentlich daran, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe. Wenn ich sitze, hast du zu knien“, sagte Ben, und der Frust seiner Gedanken wurde zur Strenge in seiner Stimme. Jannes’ Pupillen wandten sich von ihm ab und wanderten in seine Augenwinkel. Der Junge kannte diese Regel nun, eine von vielen, die noch kommen würden. Es lag jetzt an ihm, sie zu befolgen oder die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ben ließ sich bequem auf seinem Sessel – nein, auf seinem Thron – nieder.

Jannes stand noch immer aufrecht, sah eine Topfpflanze in der Ecke an. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren, keine Bewegung runter auf den Boden, wo er hingehörte.

„Knie nieder!“, befahl Ben und die Gewalt seiner Stimme hallte in dem großen Raum wider. Finster sah er hinauf in die blauen Augen seines Jungen, die ihm für einen Moment nur ängstlich entgegenstarrten. Ein genussvoller Anblick, den Ben aber nicht dulden konnte. Er gestand Jannes sehr wohl die Angst zu, aber als Herr konnte er nicht erlauben, dass sein Sklave seine Befehle missachtete.

Und mit einem Mal stand Ben wieder auf den Beinen. Blitzschnell hatte er ausgeholt und den Jungen am Nacken gepackt. Jannes, der nicht mehr gefesselt war, konnte seine Hände zur Wehr nutzen – und tat es zum ersten Mal auch. Der blonde Sklave versuchte sein Genick aus Bens starkem Griff zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance. Erfahrung und Kraft gaben Ben jede Möglichkeit Herr der Lage zu bleiben und ehe sich sein nicht erzogener Sklave versah, fand er sich auf dem Bauch liegend vor. Ben hockte dem jungen Körper, hielt Jannes’ Gesicht auf den Boden gepresst und die Hände an den Gelenken zusammen. Die Macht, die er über diesen hilflosen Jungen ausübte, erfüllte jede Faser seines Körpers, ließ das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rasen und pumpte voller Erregung Blut in seine Männlichkeit. Wie einfach es gewesen wäre, Jannes jetzt zu nehmen. Aber Ben wollte warten. Er wollte sein Spielzeug nicht kaputt machen. Zu hoch war der Preis gewesen – und die Aussicht auf Lust und Ablenkung, die Jannes ihm bringen würde, tat ihr Übriges.

„Ziemlich dumm“, flüsterte Ben Jannes ins Ohr. „Du machst es dir unnötig schwer, Junge.“

Ben fühlte wie sich die Muskeln in Jannes’ Körper gegen ihn wehren wollten, doch er ließ nicht nach. Er würde siegreich hervorgehen – und er würde Jannes bestrafen müssen, doch zuvor musste der Junge es verstehen lernen. Er musste seine neue Position, sein neues Leben begreifen ehe er empfänglich für Strafen war.

„Fürs erste bleibst du also besser gefesselt“, erklärte Ben, die Lippen nur einen Hauch von den kleinen, flaumbesetzten Ohrmuscheln seines Sklaven entfernt. Ein wimmerndes Schluchzen drang aus Jannes Mund hervor. Ben löste die Hand, die Jannes’ Gesicht auf den Boden drückte und löste die Handschellen, die er an einer hinteren Gürtelschlaufe bei sich getragen hatte. Er war nicht unvorbereitet, er hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet und sich auf nötige Maßnahmen eingestellt. Jannes hob seinen nun freien Kopf ein Stück, stöhnte und verlangte, dass Ben ihn losließe, doch Ben blieb unbeeindruckt. Er legte dem Sklaven allen Protest ignorierend die Handschellen an. Metall steht ihm nicht. Wenn er erst vorbereitet war, würde Ben die eisernen Fesseln durch ein angemesseneres Material ersetzen.

„Na komm“, sagte Ben, packte Jannes an den Schultern und half ihm in die für ihn als Sklaven angemessene Position – auf die Knie. „Knie ruhig bequem, mir ist erstmal nur wichtig, dass du überhaupt kniest.“ – Verdammt! Klang er schon wieder zu schwach? Zu nachgiebig? Nein, er war ehrlich. Jannes sollte ihn ehrlich erleben, ihn kennenlernen.

Ben nahm wieder auf seinem Sessel Platz und Jannes hielt, mit trotzig gen Boden gerichtetem Blick zwar, aber immerhin, seine Position. Ein kleiner Funke Stolz erfüllte Ben. Er hatte es geschafft – Jannes war da, wo er ihn haben wollte, wenn auch erstmal nur durch Körpereinsatz. Zukünftig würde der Junge ihm aufs Wort gehorchen, doch seine Formung hatte gerade erst begonnen. Er musste noch reifen.

„Dir sollte klar sein …“ begann Ben, der jeden Zweifel an sein Vorgehen wieder verdrängt hatte. Er musste jetzt selbstbewusst, unbeirrbar wirken. „… dass du für deinen Ungehorsam entsprechend bestraft werden wirst, Jannes.“ Voller Interesse erwartete Ben eine Reaktion des Jungen, rechnete damit, dass das blonde Haupt sich erhob und ihn böse, oder besser noch, ängstlich ansah, doch Jannes hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Interessant. „Aber zu allererst sollte ich dir helfen, deine Stellung als mein Sklave zu verstehen. Und ich will, dass wir uns besser kennenlernen.“ Ob er mir jetzt gehorcht? „Jannes, schau mich an.“ Es war ein einfacher Befehl, fast beiläufig ausgesprochen.

Und Jannes hob den Blick. Die entstellte Gesichtshälfte störte Ben noch immer. Er würde sich noch bei Cynthia erkundigen müssen, ob der dafür Verantwortliche bereits die Konsequenzen für sein Vergehen an Bens Eigentum trug. Und er würde einen Arzt Jannes begutachten lassen, nicht nur dem Gesicht wegen, sondern auch um herauszufinden, ob Jannes voll einsatzfähig war. Doch erst einmal würde er sich an dem wunderschönen Blau des gesunden Auges erfreuen.

„Ich will nicht dein Sklave sein“, sagte Jannes und Ben hatte Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, welche Gefühle der Junge ihm zugleich mitteilte. Sein Blick war nicht ängstlich, eher resigniert, aber in seiner Stimme schwing Wut mit.

„Was du willst, spielt keine Rolle mehr. Du wurdest von einem Zentrum geerntet und bist bereits registriert“, erklärte Ben streng, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Anders als du vielleicht gedacht hast, gibt es wieder legitimierte und vor allem legale Sklaverei. Du wirst aber noch feststellen, dass du ziemlich Glück gehabt hast“, fügte Ben überzeugt und ehrlich hinzu. Jannes musste ihn für einen schrecklichen Menschen halten, aber Ben würde ihm noch früh genug zeigen, dass die Sklaven seines Haushalts Privilegien genossen, von denen Sklaven anderer Herren und Herrinnen nur träumen konnten.

„Du lügst. Du bist ein Verbrecher. Ein Menschenhändler“, erwiderte Jannes, dessen Stimme langsam zu zittern begonnen hatte.

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin kein Verbrecher. Und ich handle auch nicht mit Menschen“, antwortete Ben. Ich kaufe Menschen, aber ich handle nicht mit ihnen. Aber genug von mir. „Wie geht es dir?“

Wut, Angst, Hass oder was auch immer in Jannes’ Gesicht geschrieben gestanden hatte, verflog mit einem Male und machte der Ungläubigkeit Platz. Mit halb offenem Mund starrte das blaue Auge hinauf zu Ben. „Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Jannes leise.

„Nein“, antwortete Ben. „Ich meine das ernst. Wie geht es dir?“

Für einen Moment hatte Ben den Eindruck, dass Jannes gedachte aufzustehen, doch er blieb auf den Knien, ließ die Kette zwischen den Handschellen ein wenig rascheln, schloss den Mund, öffnete ihn wieder und brachte doch keine Worte hervor. Er atmete tief ein und dann endlich: „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu meiner Familie. Ich weiß was du vorhast, du –“

„Du bist zu Hause, Jannes. Das ist jetzt dein Zuhause. Das hier ist jetzt dein Leben. Und was ich vorhabe, ist folgendes: Ich will, dass du dich hier dran gewöhnst. Ich will, dass du mir dienst. Und das wirst du auch tun. Du kannst dich zwar wehren und versuchen dich zu weigern, aber dann werde ich dich disziplinieren und letzten Endes tust du doch was ich sage. Also, versuch es gar nicht erst wieder“, gab Ben seinem Sklaven den wohlgemeinten Ratschlag.

„Wieso tust du das?“ Jannes war leise geworden. Es war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, als ängstigte ihn die Frage und die darauffolgende Antwort mehr als alles, was er in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte.

„Wieso ich dich als Sklaven halte, meinst du?“ Ben überlegte einen Moment, legte sich die Worte zurecht. Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Jannes sollte ihn so kennenlernen wie er wirklich war. Ben wollte sich seinem Sklaven gegenüber nicht verstellen. Ein guter, treuer und loyaler Sklave war schließlich der einzige Mensch, dem man gegenüber sich selbst sein konnte. Jannes war weder gut noch treu oder gar loyal, er war kaum ein Sklave, aber Ben wollte ihn dorthin bringen. „Ich mag schöne Sachen. Und du bist das Schönste, was ich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe.“ Nein, das ist jetzt doch blöd gewesen. „Du wirst diese Welt noch zu verstehen lernen. Ich habe das Recht Menschen zu besitzen, Jannes, und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen dich zu kaufen, weil du mir gefallen hast. Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit dich auch wirklich als mein Eigentum zu kennzeichnen.“

Das ist jetzt eindeutig Angst, dachte Ben, als er Jannes Blick zu deuten versuchte. Kennzeichnen klingt so viel drastischer als es wirklich ist, überlegte Ben. Er griff zu dem Koffer neben ihm und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Jannes konnte vom Boden her nicht sehen, was sich im Koffer befand, doch Ben merkte, wie der Junge sich vor ängstlicher Neugierde ein wenig streckte, um doch einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Ben gab sich keine Mühe, den Inhalt zu verbergen, wozu auch? Jannes würde es früh genug erfahren.

Mit vorsichtiger Hand – völlig unnötig, aber dem Pathos Rechnung tragend – nahm Ben das Teil hervor. Fünf Zentimeter breit, aus hochwertigem, schwarzem Leder gefertigt und ohne überflüssiges Dekor – das Halsband war perfekt für den Jungen. Vier metallene Ringe würden Ben zukünftig dabei helfen können, wenn Jannes’ mal wieder nicht wusste wohin mit seinen Händen. Aber das würde hoffentlich nicht allzu oft nötig sein.

„Steh auf“, forderte der Herr seinen Sklaven auf und erhob sich selbst, stellte den zugeklappten Koffer auf das Tischchen zurück.

Jannes sah ängstlich, vielleicht ehrfürchtig, zu Ben hinauf, den Blick auf das Stück Leder fixiert. Der Junge war nicht dumm, er wusste was ein Halsband bedeutete. Und er stand auf. „Bitte nicht“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang schwächer. „Ich tue was du sagst.“

Du bist gar nicht in der Lage mir irgendwelche Angebote zu machen, sagte sich Ben stumm. „Ich weiß, Jannes“, antwortete er seinem Sklaven. „Dreh dich um. Und vergiss nicht, wenn du dich wehrst, wird es nur schlimmer.“

Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob Jannes wirklich eingesehen hatte, dass Protest und der Versuch der Situation zu entrinnen aussichtslos waren und ihm nur noch mehr Leid eingebracht hätten oder ob er einfach nur des Kampfes müde war, jedenfalls drehte sich der Junge um und gab Ben den wunderschönen Nacken preis. So oft hatte Bens Hand sich schon um das muskulöse Fleisch gelegt, doch noch nie hatte er Jannes’ Hals wirklich begutachtet. Dünne, flaumige Härchen standen ein wenig zu gerade auf. Gänsehaut, natürlich. Ein Wirbel erhob sich unter der Haut, gerade so über dem Kragen des T-Shirts. Ben hatte schon lange nicht mehr gezeichnet, doch jetzt wo er Jannes so vor sich sah, überflügelte ihn die Lust Pinsel und Papier hervorzuholen und den göttlichen Anblick jugendlicher Schönheit auf die Leinwand zu bannen. Nicht jetzt. Ben riss sich zusammen, hob das Halsband über Jannes’ Kopf, lächelte ob des ängstlichen Zusammenzuckens und legte es dann vorsichtig um die helle Haut des Halses. Er würde sie eine lange Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen können. Schade, dachte Ben, aber er muss ein Halsband tragen. Ben legte die lederne Schlaufe in die kalte Schnalle, zog zu bis das Halsband bequem saß – und zog es noch etwas fester. Er schloss die Schnalle und sicherte den Mechanismus mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss. Er wollte Jannes gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit geben, das Halsband, das ihn als Besitz auswies, abnehmen zu können, wollte ihm keine falsche Hoffnung machen. Der Junge wimmerte, doch Ben ließ sich nicht beirren. Er prüfte mit dem kleinen Finger, ob noch genug Spiel zwischen Leder und Haut blieb und kam zum Schluss, dass Jannes ungehindert atmen konnte. Ja, das Halsband saß fest, keine Frage. Es sollte den Jungen schließlich daran erinnern, wer und vor allem was er war.

Ben ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er musste gar nichts sagen, denn Jannes sank von allein zurück auf den Boden und nahm seine kniende Position ein. „Gut so“, sagte Ben zufrieden, streckte seine Hand aus und tätschelte das noch leicht feuchte, blonde Haar. „Solltest du doch Probleme haben, durch das Halsband zu atmen, sagst du mir das.“

Jannes nickte leicht. Es war ein Anfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So dann, lange habe ich hier kein Update mehr gemacht, doch es geht nun endlich weiter. Viel Spaß :)


End file.
